Erza's Tale
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Jellal terjebak dalam keadaan yang tak terduga. Dua kubu yang berlawanan mendesaknya untuk segera memilih. Lucy dan Natsu—yang belum dikenalnya sama sekali. Atau Erza, gadis idamannya yang kini bersekutu dengan pemuda yang dibencinya—Gray. Pilih salah satu, cinta atau ego?/Jerza XD/Slight NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, LaMi, ElEv, dll/AU/[EDITED]/CHAPTER 9 UPDATE!/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ini dia, fic pertamaku tentang Fairy Tail, kekeke. Langsung saja simak**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**ERZA'S TALE**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : JellalErza dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (Kayaknya), typo (banyak), dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

* * *

**ERZA'S POV**

"Hei, kau!" teriakku sekencang mungkin memecah kesunyian malam yang kelam.

Sial, dia tidak memperdulikanku, dia terus berlari. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pokoknya aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini, aku tidak boleh menyerah di sini.

"_Kuso_, berhenti, kalau tidak aku akan menyerangmu!" teriakku lagi. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar pantulan suaraku di gang sempit ini. Sial, kenapa aku bisa seceroboh itu. Seandainya aku menyadarinya 0,1 detik lebih awal, aku tidak akan berakhir begini, sial.

.

.

* * *

**JELLAL'S POV**

Huf, akhirnya aku bisa sendiri juga, aku benci para gadis itu, apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku? Kupacu motorku lebih cepat lagi, agar mereka tidak dapat menemukanku, lagipula di gang gelap seperti ini mereka pasti tidak berani masuk, baguslah.

"Apa itu?" bisikku pelan, hampir kepada diriku sendiri.

Ku amati sekelilingku dengan seksama, ini aneh. Kekacauan apa ini? Banyak dinding berhancuran, apa tadi terjadi gempa bumi? Tempat ini, seperti telah dihujani ratusan bom, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku mencoba mencari ke segala arah, mencoba menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terbayang terus menerus di kepalaku. Namun nihil, aku tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hei, kau!" teriak seseorang, aku mencoba mencari asal suaranya. Ah, itu dia, di pojokan jalan di sana. Oke, aku akan mengikutinya.

.

.

* * *

**LOKY'S POV**

Sial, sial, sial, kenapa di antara ratusan klan atas, mengapa harus aku yang dia temui? Aku harus segera berlari, kekuatannya jauh melebihiku, aku tidak akan bisa menang kalau melawannya. Lari, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang.

BRUUKK

Apa itu? Aku segera berbalik, melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia, dengan begini, dia tidak akan bisa mengejarku, aku harus segera menjauh.

"Hei, kau!"

Sial, ada apa dengannya? Meskipun dia klan atas, mana mungkin dia masih bisa berlari setelah terluka seperti itu? Cepat, aku harus lebih cepat lagi.

"Kuso, behenti, kalau tidak aku akan menyerangmu!" ancamnya lagi.

Tidak, mana mungkin dia masih bisa menyerang dengan tubuh seperti itu, itu pasti hanya gertakan, yah, itu hanya gertakan, aku harus tetap lari.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

"Loky, aku datang untuk mengirimmu kembali, aku tidak akan melukaimu jika kau mau ikut denganku dengan baik-baik," bisik seorang gadis dengan pelan, tepat di telinga seorang pria berambut jingga dari belakang.

Mendengar itu, Loky segera berlari, menerobos kerumunan orang di depannya, dia harus segera bersembunyi kalau tidak ingin mati. Loky berlari memasuki gang yang kecil, sempit, dan gelap, hingga ia sampai di tengah gang itu, bekas lapangan basket. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya lalu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau lari, itu berarti kau ingin bermain sebentar denganku. Hn, tempat ini tidak buruk," kata gadis itu, sambil terkekeh pelan hingga memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih serta senyumnya yang manis. Tapi, Loky tidak ingin melihat wajah gadis itu sedikitpun, dia tidak peduli secantik apa gadis itu, dia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, dia tidak ingin mati.

"Aku mohon, aku tidak ingin pergi ke tempat itu, aku, aku benar benar bahagia di sini, tolong jangan bawa aku pergi, hime," ucap Loky gundah. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu takut, biasanya dia bisa menghabisi orang-orang yang mengganggunya dengan sekejap. Tapi tidak dengan gadis ini, dia benar-benar merasa takut padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, ini adalah tugasku, aku harus membawamu. Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak mau menyerah maka aku akan membawamu secara paksa," ucapnya lantang.

"T-tidak, aku mohon, jangan!" teriak Loky, mencoba berkompromi dengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Ichi."

Loky tidak ingin mati di sini, dia sangat mencintai keluarga dan teman-temannya, meski dia tidak pantas berada di antara mereka, namun dia sangat mencintainya.

"Ni."

Tidak ada cara lain, Loky sudah memutuskan untuk menyerang gadis itu, setidaknya dia ingin memberikan perlawanan.

"Sa-"

Loky melayangkan serangan pertamanya. Yang anehnya malah membuat gadis itu tersenyum, senyumnya hampa, sehampa hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu," gadis itu lalu tersenyum miris sambil menyerang Loky, beruntung Loky bisa menghindarinya, kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan mati.

Sementara itu, serangan Loky, sekalipun itu mengenainya, tidak ada gunanya, serangannya sangat lemah jika dibandingkan gadis itu, serangan gadis itu 10 kali lipat lebih hebat, padahal dia hanya memakai 1% dari kekuatannya.

Dengan beberapa serangan saja, tempat itu sudah hampir hancur. Dengan memanfaatkan debu dari bangunan yang hancur, Loky berlari lagi, meninggalkan gadis dengan senyum mematikan itu.

Tapi, tidak secepat itu, gadis itu sudah berada di depannya, berdiri dengan wajah dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi. Mari ikut denganku," ajak gadis itu, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Lalu, dengan cepat kereta api melintas, menabraknya dengan telak. Karena jalanan yang begitu gelap dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa dia berdiri di atas rel kereta api, tubuhnya terhempas, darah bercucuran dari kepala dan lengan kirinya.

Loky yang menjadi saksi kejadian itu hanya bisa membeku, dia pikir gadis itu sudah mati, sekalipun dia klan atas, tapi, kalau ditabrak langsung seperti itu, pasti akan mati, itu pikirnya.

Tapi, gadis itu bangkit, dengan perlahan dia berhasil berdiri, dia memandang Loky dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"T-tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin," ucap Loky tak percaya, lalu segera berlari.

"Hei, kau!" teriak gadis itu, dia juga ikut berlari, berusaha mengejar Loky.

Tanpa diketahui, seorang pria lain sedang berada di sekitar sana, dia mendengar suara gadis itu dan tertarik untuk mengikutinya.

Namun, Loky semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"Kuso, berhenti, kalau tidak aku akan menyerangmu!"

Jelas sekali bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah ancaman, dengan tubuh seperti itu, berjalan saja sudah sangat susah baginya.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu rubuh, di dalam gang kecil diseberang kota. Dengan darah yang berlumuran di tubuhnya, bahkan untuk membuka mata pun dia sudah tidak sanggup.

"K-kau, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Hei, sadarlah," pria tadi turun dari motornya dan mendekati gadis itu. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuh gadis itu, tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun, dia segera menggendong dan membawa gadis itu naik di motornya.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**ERZA'S POV**

Apa aku, mati? Tidak, tidak mungkin aku mati. Ada apa ini, pandanganku masih kabur, badanku mati rasa, aku harus beristirahat sebentar, satu menit saja.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku segera membuka kedua mataku. Fuh, setidaknya, pandanganku sudah jelas sekarang. Tapi, hei, aku di mana? Mengapa semuanya bergerak? Dan tanganku, kenapa tanganku terikat dengan tubuh seorang pria? Aku di mana? Aku, ini suara motor, apa aku?

"T-turunkan aku," bisikku lirih tepat ditelinga pria yang memboncengku itu. Dia segera memberhentikan motornya, tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"K-kau, kau sudah sadar, syukurlah," ucapnya pelan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, tenanglah dulu," tambahnya.

Dia segera bersiap untuk menjalankan mesin motornya lagi, namun aku menahannya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, aku bilang turunkan aku di sini," ucapku lagi dengan setengah membentak. Ku coba turun dari boncengannya tanpa memperdulikan tubuhku yang mati rasa atau darah yang bercucuran dariku. Aku tidak akan menerima bantuan dari manusia rendahan, tidak akan, walaupun aku harus mati, itu lebih baik.

Dia menatapku aneh, terpancar kekhawatiran dalam tatapan tajamnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, dengan susah payah akhirnya aku dapat berdiri, aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah ini, yang pasti aku tidak ingin ditolong olehnya.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, ayo aku antar, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya pelan, sambil hendak memegang lenganku. Namun segera ku tepis, aku tidak ingin makhluk seperti dia menyentuhku.

"Pergi," dengan susah payah aku membalikkan badan dan hendak berjalan menjauhinya. Namun sialnya, aku roboh, aku roboh di depan manusia, aku merasa sangat bodoh.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Hei, hei, sadarlah, hei!" teriak pria tampan itu sambil terus-menerus menggoncang kecil tubuh gadis yang tiba-tiba pinsan di hadapannya tadi. Namun gadis itu tidak merespon. Tubuhnya kaku, darah tak henti-hentinya bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya, napasnya juga mulai tak teratur. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, pria itu segera saja membawa gadis tadi ke rumahnya, sebab tadi gadis itu menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Mentari bersinar cerah, menembus kain jendela di kamar yang luas itu, kain berwarna putih tipis dengan motif polos. Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis yang terbaring sejak seminggu kemarin itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memamerkan iris _onyx_-nya yang tampak bingung saat melihat sekelilingnya, ruangan yang ditempatinya itu terasa asing.

Gadis berambut _scarlet _itu berpikir sejenak, ruangan semegah ini pasti bukan rumah sakit, karena memang ruangan itu lebih tampak seperti kamar. Benar, lalu dia di kamar siapa? Pikirnya bingung.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya seminggu yang lalu, pria itu, pria yang diincarnya telah berhasil kabur dan entah bersembunyi di mana sekarang. Secepat itu pula dia menyadari, bahwa pria yang terakhir kali dilihatnya itulah yang telah membawanya ke sini. Pasti dia.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu membuka jendela kaca yang besar itu dengan perlahan. Rupanya di sana ada balkon, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, segera saja gadis itu berjalan menuju balkon.

Sejenak dia memandangi matahari yang bersinar cerah kala itu, menandakan bahwa hari telah siang. Tak lama kemudian, dia menoleh ke bawah, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut _azure _yang sedang asyik tertawa bersama seorang wanita dan pria yang agak lebih tua, sepertinya mereka orang tuanya. Tawa mereka sangat bebas dan renyah, sambil duduk di kursi dan ditemani cemilan.

_'Mereka tampak begitu, bahagia mungkin? Aku heran bagaimana rasanya?' _pikir gadis itu.

Tanpa dia sadari, pandangan pria berambut _azure _itu mengarah padanya. Mata mereka sempat bertemu beberapa saat, dan tanpa ragu, sang pria menggoreskan seulas senyum di wajahnya, berharap gadis cantik itu tersenyum balik. Tapi, tidak, gadis itu tidak akan tersenyum, dia tidak bisa tersenyum.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu berbalik, menutup rapat kaca jendela itu karena tak sudi menatap seorang manusia lama-lama, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan ddengan manusia seperti tadi.

Lalu tanpa sengaja, gadis itu mendapati tampilan dirinya di cermin, dengan baju tidur putih yang panjang. Sangat putih, cantik, cocok dengannya, rambut scarletnya yang panjang terurai bebas. Sejenak, gadis itu ragu dengan figur wanita di pantulan cermin itu,_ 'Apa itu aku?' _bantinnya berenggut.

_'Mengapa aku, begitu nampak seperti manusia?'_ pikirnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamar itu. Pria yang tadi, pria yang menyelamatkannya kemarin.

"Hn, aku akan segera pergi," pamit gadis itu, sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah lain. Tak ingin melihat wajah pria itu, juga tak ingin wajahnya terlihat.

"Eh, kau baru saja sadar, jangan pergi dulu, istirahatlah sejenak, tak apa kok," bujuk pria beriris _onyx _itu, sambil berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang masih tak sudi menatapnya, hendak memastikan apa gadis itu telah benar-benar sembuh.

"Jangan mendekatiku," ucap gadis itu lirih, namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh pria itu hingga membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan hanya menatap gadis asing itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Tak ingin berdiam diri lebih lama lagi, gadis itu pun buka suara, "Dimana bajuku? Aku sudah pulih total, jadi tidak ada gunanya lagi aku di sini," ucapnya ketus.

Pria itu cukup terperanjak, tapi dengan cepak, dia berjalan, membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil beberapa gaun lalu menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kamar mandinya ada di sana," pria itu menunjuk sebuah pintu disudut ruangan. "Bajumu sudah berlumuran darah dan rusak, jadi aku menggantinya dengan ini, pilihlah yang kau suka, aku akan menunggumu di bawah, kita makan siang dulu," tegasnya, sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi -senyum yang sangat ampuh membuat gadis-gadis lain luluh.

"Tunggu manusia, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya gadis itu lekas, sebelum lawan bicaranya berlalu dari sini, masih tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu balik, dengan satu alis yang terangkat naik.

"Iya, kenapa kau mau menyelamatkanku, aku sudah bilang, tinggalkan saja aku, kenapa kau nekat membawaku ke rumahmu? Aku tidak memintanya," ucap gadis itu dengan dingin ditambah dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Hn, kenapa? Apa aku perlu alasan untuk menolongmu? Aku, aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja, tak ada alasannya," jawab pria itu dengan cuek. "Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, terdengar aneh, namaku Jellal Fernandez, kau?" lanjutnya kemudian, masih dengan senyum itu, senyum yang membuat gadis di hadapannya muak.

_'Apa dia bilang? Hanya ingin? Itu bukan alasan. Tidak ada gunanya aku bicara dengan manusia,'_ batin sang gadis dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi, kau sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin, jadi-"

Pria bernama Jellal itu segera memotong ucapan gadis dihadapannya, "Seminggu, kau tidak sadar selama seminggu," jelasnya singkat.

"Seminggu?" pekik gadis itu dengan pelan, sejenak dia menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Pasti dia sudah pergi. Oke, aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini, aku akan segera pergi," putusnya dengan seenaknya.

Merasa kesal, pria itu pun memandang tajam pada gadis cantik di hadapannya, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku memang tidak mengerti kau siapa atau lebih tepatnya 'apa'. Kau sembuh begitu saja, pendarahanmu berhenti dalam beberapa hari, hanya dengan perawatan seadanya. Mungkin kau bukan manusia biasa, tapi orang tuaku ingin kau makan siang bersama kami, jadi sebaiknya kau ikuti saja," desak pria itu, sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis itu pun berbalik, menatap pria itu dari ujung matanya, "Hn, Erza," ucapnya pelan, sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Nama yang indah," gumam pria itu, hanya kepada dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit senyum kecil, tepat sebelum menutup pintu. Namun masih bisa terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu. Sangat jelas.

Jellal menuruni tangga dengan sedikit terburu-buru, lalu segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya sang Ibu dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn, dia sudah sembuh, dia sungguh beruntung," ucap Jellal dengan lega.

"Padahal lukanya begitu parah," ucap sang Ayah, ikut menyetujui ucapan Jellal barusan.

"Syukurlah, makan siang akan segera siap, pastikan dia akan ikut makan bersama kita," kata sang Ibu dengan lembut, seperti biasa. Jellal pun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jellal, tolong panggil dia, ya, makanannya sudah siap," ucap sang Ibu dari arah dapur.

"Hn," Jellal menjawab dengan ragu. Pria itu tidak yakin gadis tadi masih ada di atas, mungkin saja gadis bernama Erza itu pergi, bukan?

Saat hendak melangkah menaiki tangga, Jellal tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari atas, seperti suara langkah kaki seseorang. Jellal pun hanya terpaku dan menunggu suara itu mendekatinya, sambil terus menatap ke ujung tangga, menunggu pemilik suara itu turun.

Dan yang terlihat, seorang gadis dengan balutan_ long dress _merah yang nampak menyatu dengannya, dengan rambut panjang berwarna _scarlet _yang terurai lembut dan mata _onyx _yang indah.

_'Dia sangat sempurna, bahkan lebih dari sempurna,' _batin Jellal takjub, begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Memang benar, dia terlalu sempurna untuk seorang manusia, terlalu cantik.

_'Perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganku darinya, sedetikpun,' _pikir Jellal bingung, seakan terhipnotis oleh pesona Erza.

"Setelah makan, aku akan langsung pulang," tegas Erza, memecah khayalan Jellal.

"Hn, terserah kau saja," ucap Jellal cepat, hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan saat ini, sebelum otaknya mulai tak karuan lagi.

"Ayo," ajak Jellal, sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu Erza berjalan, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah.

Dan, karena itu, Erza hampir saja terjatuh, dengan segera Jellal meraih lengannya, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku bantu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlihat konyol di depan orang tuaku."

Mereka pun berjalan, beberapa detik yang sangat menegangkan bagi Jellal, pria itu tampaknya telah larut dalam pesona Erza yang kuat.

"Wah, kawaii, kau benar-benar berbeda dengan gadis yang kemarin lalu di sini, kau sangat cantik," puji sang Ibu tulus.

"Apa kau tidak salah? Dia benar-benar gadis yang itu? Wah, melihatmu berjalan bersama Jellal, aku jadi ingat waktu kita masih muda dulu yaa," ucap sang Ayah sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, hendak menggoda putra semata wayangnya.

Sementara Erza, dia hanya tersenyum simpul, tak berniat berkomentar apapun.

"Ah, aku tidak secantik itu, tapi, mereka terlihat serasi kan, Ayah?" tanya sang Ibu yang malah ikut-ikutan menggoda mereka berdua.

Jellal pun hanya terdiam, mencoba berlaku tenang karena tidak bisa berkata apapun. Perlahan, diliriknya keadaan gadis disampingnya. Ternyata, senyum hambar yang tadi masih terpampang diwajahnya, tak berubah sedikitpun.

'Apa dia tidak punya perasaan?' batin Jellal bingung.

"Ohiya, ayo duduk, hmm", kata sang Ibu sambil berpikir sejenak. "Namamu siapa?" lanjutnya lembut.

"Erza, panggil saja aku Erza."

Usai makan, Erza langsung saja berpamitan dan segera pergi dari keluarga manusia itu. Dia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi, karena dia sudah cukup terhina saat ditolong oleh seorang manusia, dan dia tidak ingin memperburuk kenyataan itu.

Sesaat setelah kembali di hotel tempatnya menetap, Erza segera menyimpan gaun merah itu di lemarinya. Entah mengapa, Erza tidak ingin membuangnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap menyimpannya.

Dipandanginya sejenak lagit malam yang kelam itu, sekedar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa esok dia akan memulai kembali misinya yang sempat tertunda, seringai licik pun menghiasi wajahnya, "Sayang sekali, aku belum mati."

* * *

**Yosh, selesai, REVIEW lah jika ingin saya melanjutkannya lagi, maaf maksa, hehe. REVIEW yaaa? Pleasee? *Nyembah-nyembah readers* Saran maupun kritik, saya terima kok, jadi, REVIEW yahyahyah. Oke, saya maksain lagi, gomen.**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?**

**Apakah Jellal beneran gila?**

**Bagaimana nasib Loky jika bertemu lagi dengan Erza? Selamatkah dia? Masih bisakah dia kabur? Akankah dewi fortuna memihak padanya, lagi?**

**Penasaran?**

**REVIEW dulu yaaa~ *Maksa lagi***

**Arigatou :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaa, lanjut di chapter 2, happy reading!**

**Maaf chapter kali ini pendek banget, saya juga sudah mencoba sarannya, supaya tidak membingungkan saya jadiin normal pov aja.**

**Semoga suka, terimakasih sarannya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**ERZA'S TALE**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : JellalErza dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (Kayaknya), typo (banyak), dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Usai makan, Erza langsung saja berpamitan dan segera pergi dari keluarga manusia itu. Dia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi, karena dia sudah cukup terhina saat ditolong oleh seorang manusia, dan dia tidak ingin memperburuk kenyataan itu. _

_Sesaat setelah kembali di hotel tempatnya menetap, Erza segera menyimpan gaun merah itu di lemarinya. Entah mengapa, Erza tidak ingin membuangnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap menyimpannya._

_Dipandanginya sejenak lagit malam yang kelam itu, sekedar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa esok dia akan memulai kembali misinya yang sempat tertunda, seringai licik pun menghiasi wajahnya, "Sayang sekali, aku belum mati."_

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Gadis itu terus berjalan, melintasi gelapnya malam, menjauh dari alun-alun kota, menaiki gedung yang lumayan tinggi, lalu melebarkan area pandangannya hingga dia menemukan targetnya. Pria yang sebulan lalu telah membuatnya kehilangan harga diri. Dalam sekejap, tatapan gadis itu berubah dingin, benar-benar dingin, lalu menghilang entah ke mana.

"Wah, kau sangat hebat hari ini, kau membuat sekolah kita bisa menang, kita bisa menuju ke final karenamu, kau hebat Loky," puji salah satu teman dari pria yang bernama Loky itu.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak sehebat itu," elak Loky, sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak, kau benar-benar hebat," ucap pria yang satunya lagi sambil menepuk pelan bahu pria berambut jingga itu.

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama sambil menyisiri jalan setapak yang hanya disinari oleh sinar bulan tersebut.

"Oyasuminasai."

Pria bernama Loky itu tersentak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba mucul itu, dia lalu segera berbalik, hendak memastikan keadaan kedua temannya.

Namun sayang, kedua temannya sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"K-kau," suaranya bergetar, ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah drastis.

"Yo," sapa gadis berambut merah itu dengan santai.

"Jet, Droy, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!" teriak Loky dengan penuh amarah, sambil memandang tajam gadis di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya membuatnya tertidur," jawab gadis itu datar.

Loky pun menghembuskan napas lega, lalu kembali memandang lawan bicaranya dengan lurus, "Kali ini kau benar-benar akan menjemputku?" tanyanya pelan, terdengar keputusasaan dari nada suaranya itu.

"Hn, masih mau kabur?" sindir sang gadis, yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kabur lagi."

"Baguslah, aku tidak ingin main kejar-kejaran, aku lelah. Sudah siap untuk pergi?" gadis itu terkekeh lagi.

"Tidak, bisakah kau menunggu? Aku janji tidak akan kabur, tolong?"pinta Loky, sorot matanya menandakan keseriusan yang mendalam, dan gadis itu dapat membacanya.

"Kenapa? Untuk apa aku menunggu kalau aku bisa menjemputmu saat ini?"

Loky tetunduk lesu mendengar penolakan itu, "Ada keinginan yang sangat ingin ku wujudkan, aku mohon. Sebagai sesama klan atas, sebelum pergi, tidak bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Ini permintaan terakhirku, aku tidak akan lari."

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi kau di sini, hanya akan membuatmu tampak konyol, berteman dengan manusia itu? Apa kau tidak sadar? Kita berbeda dengan mereka? Kenapa kau tidak merasa jijik?" ucap gadis itu, yang lalu menunjuk ke arah dua makhluk yang sudah tak berdaya di sampingnya.

Loky memangdang kedua orang itu dengan sendu, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Kau mungkin tak akan mengerti," jeda sesaat, Loky lalu kembali memandang lawan bicaranya, "Tapi, bagiku mereka sangat berharga", lanjutnya masih dengan senyum kecil itu.

Sang gadis yang dipandang hanya memutar bola matanya, seakan tak ingin percaya pada perkataan Loky.

"Aku mohon, _Hime_," pinta Loky sambil berlutut. Awalnya Erza sempat tersentak, namun dia segera menarik lengan pria itu, membuatnya kembali berdiri.

"Baka, jangan pernah melakukan itu," Erza menatapnya tajam, bagaimanapun, gadis itu benci jika ada orang yang menunduk padanya, dia muak melihat itu.

Sementara itu, Loky hanya menatap ke bawah, tak berani menatap iris tajam itu lagi.

"Ah, baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama," putus Erza akhirnya, sedikit terpengarah karena aksi Loky.

Mata Loky terbelalak, senyumnya merekah sempurna, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, kita sepakat?" Loky mengajukan tangannya, hendak berjabat tangan dengan Erza.

Sejenak, Erza menatapnya aneh, lalu akhirnya berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Arigatou, Hime."

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku," ucap Erza tiba-tiba, membuat Loky menatapnya dengan bingung. Dan tanpa mengatakan yang lebih lanjut lagi, mereka menghilang.

* * *

**DIDIMENSI LAIN**

Tempat apa ini? itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Loky saat ini.

Di dimensi ini memang berbeda, semuanya gelap, tak ada apapun, hanya mereka berdua saja.

Seolah mengerti kebingungn Loky, Erza pun buka suara, "Ini adalah dimensi yang aku ciptakan, di sini, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu, tidak ada yang bisa melacakku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun di sini," jelas Erza.

Loky hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu, di mana kau menahan teman-temanku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Di dimensi lain, temanmu aman, lagipula, aku tidak akan memaksa mereka bergabung denganku, mereka ikut atas keinginan mereka sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Loky terperanjak kaget, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Erza mengambil napas berat lalu seperti telah memutuskan sesuatu dia berkata, "Fuuh, baiklah, akan aku jelaskan, dengarkan baik-baik. Namaku Erza, di dunia klan atas, mereka mengenalku sebagai Hime, putri raja. Dan tugasku sebagai putrinya adalah menghabisi para klan atas yang dibawa ke bumi. Ceritanya dimulai sembilan tahun yang lalu, kalau kita pakai waktu di bumi itu berarti delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu adalah hari dimana anak dari raja sebelumnya dilahirkan. Seperti tradisi, setiap pasangan dari klan atas akan melahirkan sepasang anak pula, dan mereka sudah pasti terikat jodoh sebagai sepasang kekasih. Saat ratu melahirkan sepasang anaknya, pesta besar diselenggarakan di kerajaan, semua orang berkumpul untuk memperingatinya. Lalu, tanpa disangka, kaum Exceed datang mengacau. Ini aneh, padahal Exceed dan klan atas sebelumnya berhubungan baik. Raja Exceed, yaitu Happy-_sama_, menyihir putra raja, putra raja pun menghilang, semua masyarakat percaya bahwa putra raja telah mati, termasuk aku. Dan kalau putra raja telah mati, maka sesuai hukum, sang putri pun akan ikut mati. Raja dan ratu sangat sedih, mereka berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, seharian mereka menangis, mengasihani nasib anak-anak mereka yang malang. Akan tetapi, hingga esok hari pun, putri raja masih hidup, raja dan ratu sangat bahagia. Mereka pikir bahwa putri raja yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari raja sangat kuat sehingga tidak akan mati, kerajaan pun kembali bahagia. Akan tetapi, ratusan binatang buas yang tinggal di klan bawah tiba-tiba datang menyerang, para orang tua mengirim anak mereka ke bumi untuk menyelamatkannya. Termasuk raja, akan tetapi, karena kebijaksanaannya, raja mendahulukan anak-anak lain untuk dikirim, para bayi itu sudah berumur diatas satu bulan, sehingga mereka sudah bisa mengingat asal-usul mereka, namun putri raja baru berumur satu minggu, jika dilepaskan, dia akan lupa akan jati dirinya. Raja lalu menanamkan ingatannya didalam pikiran putrinya. Namun, dia terlambat, raja yang sekarang menyadarinya dan mencoba membunuh putrinya. Sebagai imbalan karena tidak membunuh putri raja, raja dahulu harus mematuhi kata-kata raja yang sekarang dan mengurung raja dan ratu di penjara. Sementara putri raja dia besarkan untuk menjadi bawahannya dan bekerja padanya. Dia membesarkan sang putri dengan sangat keras dan karena pasangan putri itu sudah tidak ada, dia tidak mempunyai perasaan, sangat gampang dimanfaatkan," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Loky pun berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Erza barusan, "J-jadi, kaulah putri raja?" tanya Loky ragu.

"Hn, aku tahu semua kejadiannya karena ayahku telah menanamkan ingatan itu padaku, aku percaya pada ingatanku. Secara diam-diam aku merencanakan kudeta, dengan misi yang ku jalankan, sangat kebetulan sekali. Aku diperintahkan untuk menghabisi kalian, raja yang sekarang tidak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya tidak membunuh klan atas, aku hanya memindahkannya ke dimensi lain, yang tidak dia ketahui. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku sengaja menyebarkan rumor itu agar raja percaya padaku," jelas Erza lagi.

Loky kemudian merenung, memikirkan cerita yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ceritamu sulit dipercaya, tapi itu masuk akal, aku akan membantumu melakukan kudeta, aku akan mempercayaimu," putusnya kemudian. Sebab jika yang dikatakan Erza benar, tak ada salahnya dia membantu klannya sendiri, bukan?

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah percaya padaku, aku akan memberimu waktu, tapi sebagai akibatnya, aku akan mengawasimu selama itu, memastikan tidak terjadi hal-hal lain," ujar Erza.

"Baiklah, arigatou," ucap Loky tulus.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Hime," lanjutnya.

"Erza, panggil saja aku Erza," sergah Erza dengan cepat. Gadis itu memang tidak suka mendengar panggilannya, tidak menyenangkan, meski dia memang seorang putri.

"Hai, Erza-_sama._"

* * *

**Finish. Fufufu, maaf kalau jelek dan kependekan, lagi bingung sih.**

**REVIEW sangat saya harap dan idamkan, sudikah anda mewujudkannya? Pleaseee .**

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaaa**

**Kenapa Loky jadi playboy? Mungkinkah dia setia pada pasangannya kelak?**

**Siapa anak baru yang membuat Jellal cenat-cenut? Benarkah dia jatuh cinta?**

**Mengapa Jellal curhat kepada Loky? Apakah dia mau jadi playboy juga?**

**See at next chapter yooo ^^**

**Arogatou :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf, chapter kali ini pendek banget, gomenne.**

**Ini balasan riviewnya =D**

**erzafans : iyaa, ini lanjutannya, semoga suka :)**

**erzascarletfans : iyaa, ini lanjutannya yaa, semoga suka :)**

**Oke mulai aja langsung.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**ERZA'S TALE**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : JellalErza dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (Kayaknya), typo (banyak), dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Baiklah, karena kau sudah percaya padaku, aku akan memberimu waktu, tapi sebagai akibatnya, aku akan mengawasimu selama itu, memastikan tidak terjadi hal-hal lain," ujar Erza._

_"Baiklah, arigatou," ucap Loky tulus._

_"Hontou ni arigatou, Hime," lanjutnya._

_"Erza, panggil saja aku Erza," sergah Erza dengan cepat. Gadis itu memang tidak suka mendengar panggilannya, tidak menyenangkan, meski dia memang seorang putri._

_"Hai, Erza-sama."_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Huh, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi," ucap Loky lega, sambil terus berjalan menuju sekolah.

_'Dua hari menjelang kepergianku. Aku cukup bahagia bisa tinggal di bumi selama ini, aku tidak menyesal pergi. Karena dii sini memang bukan tempatku_,' pikir Loky.

"Loky!" teriak seorang pria dari jauh, yang ternyata adalah Jellal.

Dia berjalan lebih cepat menyusul pria yang dipanggilnya itu. Tentu saja, di belakangnya sudah berjejeran gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai fans beratnya, yang tampak sibuk bisik-bisik gaje.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Jellal. Mereka benar-benar bersemangat yaa?" goda Loky sambil sedikit menyinggul lengan Jellal.

"E-eh, aku juga tidak mengerti, menyebalkan," elak Jellal, sambil sedikit melirik dingin ke arah kerumunan _fangirl_-nya, tetapi yang dilirik malah makin histeris gaje.

"Salah sendiri punya wajah yang terlalu tampan," goda Loky lagi, membuat Jellal hanya cengegesan saja.

_'Tunggu, terlalu tampan, benar, dia terlalu tampan untuk seorang manusia biasa, dia juga sangat berbakat dalam banyak bidang. Sepertinya dia juga adalah klan atas, tapi, tak ada aura klan atas yang keluar darinya, sedikitpun. Apa mungkin..'_ batin Loky bingung.

Jellal lalu membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"A-ano, Loky. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucapnya pelan. Wajah yang biasanya tampak cuek dan dingin itu kini mulai terlihat serius, dibarengi dengan sedikit semburat merah yang terpancar di wajah tampannya.

"_Nani_?"

"K-kau kan berpengalaman tentang gadis-gadis, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," jawab Jellal singkat yang dalam sekejap membuat Loky membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau kan tidak harus bilang berpengalaman? Aku hanya agak sedikit akrab dengan mereka loh," elak Loky. Berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tawanya.

"_Gomen_, sebenarnya begini. Belakangan ini aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh, setiap hari aku selalu memikirkan seseorang secara otomatis, padahal aku tidak berniat begitu. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta?" tanya Jellal polos, ekspresinya menunjukkan kebingungan yang mendalam.

"Hahaha, kau ini, itu semua memang gejala jatuh cinta. Wajar saja, kau pasti belum pernah merasakannya, kan? Di saat kau merasa ada yang salah, atau ada yang kurang, padahal semuanya hanya seperti biasanya, itu berarti kau merindukan seseorang. Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung itu?" tanya Loky penasaran.

Lama, Jellal tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk sambil menyembunyikan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Apa dia salah satu fansmu?"

"Bukan, dia, dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan, seharusnya dia tidak bersikap kasar pada orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Aku juga tidak begitu mengenalnya, kami hanya bertemu selama beberapa jam. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya, suaranya, semuanya begitu menggangguku, fuuuh," jelas Jellal dengan susah payah. Cukup aneh melihat pria yang biasanya selalu cool ini mengeluh tentang seorang gadis.

"Yosh, tidak salah lagi, kau benar-benar mencintainya. Kejar dia, nyatakan cintamu, dengan wajahmu yang tampan, kau pasti diterima kok," hibur Loky, sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jellal, berniat memberi semangat.

"Aku, aku rasa dia membenciku, dia tidak pernah tersenyum sedikitpun padaku. Mungkin aku sudah ditolak dari awal," ucap Jellal putus asa, pandangan matanya sedikit meredup kala mengucapkannya.

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu, aku yakin tidak ada gadis yang bisa menolak pesonamu. Percaya dirilah sedikit," hibur Loky lagi.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG.

Bel sekolah itu berbunyi aneh lagi. Mengembalikan kesadaran mereka berdua bahwa sudah saatnya mereka mengakhiri curhat kilat (?) tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Loky, sambil segera berlalu ke kelasnya. Tampaknya, guru yang mengajar jam pertama ini sangat _killer_, hingga membuat Loky buru-buru ingin sampai di kelasnya.

"Hai. _Arigatou!_" teriak Jellal yang segera berlalu kekelasnya juga.

.

.

* * *

**JELLAL'S POV**

**DIKELAS**

"Hei, _sensei _datang!" teriak seorang seorang siswa laki-laki, sambil berlari ke bangkunya. Aku sedang tak bersemangat untuk menoleh ke suara yang membuat lamunanku terhenti itu, jadi ku cueki saja. Murid yang lain pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera duduk tenang, termasuk aku.

Tapi, kenapa aku begitu tidak bersemangat sih? Apa karena gadis itu? Fuuh.

"_Minna_, hari ini kita akan belajar-" sensei terus menjelaskan pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku mengerti, kenapa? Karena yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, suaranya, pokoknya semua tentang dia, gadis berambut _scarlet _yang bulan lalu kutemukan sekarat.

Di mana dia sekarang?

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Tapi,

Kenapa aku harus begitu peduli padanya, padahal dia sendiri begitu mengacuhkanku.

Apa mungkin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?

Sial.

Teriakan _sensei _membuyarkan lamunanku, "Erza, jangan makan di belakang!"

Bahkan, sekarang aku mendengar namanya disebut.

"Tapi, aku belum sarapan, tidak bisakah kau memberikanku waktu sebentar?" jawab gadis yang dipanggil itu.

Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat mirip, aku benar benar sudah gila. Telinga dan pikiranku sudah teracuni.

HENING

Dapat kulihat semburat merah di wajah _sensei_. Ups, _sensei _marah, dan kalau sudah begini, mampuslah kita.

"Kerjakan soal yang di atas." ucapnya emosi, merasa diremehkan mungkin.

"Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, aku boleh makan, kan?" tantang gadis tadi dengan lantang dan datar. Tak terdengar nada ragu atau takut sedikitpun dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, persis seperti gadis itu.

Huh, mana ada yang bisa menyelesaikan soal itu? Aku saja tidak berniat mencoba. Parah, kalau _sensei _sudah marah seperti itu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyelesaikan soal yang diberikannya, itu bukan soal untuk anak SMA.

Dapat kurasakan gadis itu melintasiku, bahkan dari belakang mereka terlihat benar-benar mirip. Mataku juga sudah teracuni rupanya, aku sudah gila beneran.

Sedikit coret-coret rumit di sana-sini, dan akhirnya, gadis itu menepuk pelan telapak tangannya. "Selesai, aku akan melanjutkan makanku," ucapnya datar sambil berlalu ke tempat duduknya.

HENING

Dia menyelesaikannya, bahkan _sensei _pun seperti tak percaya. Matanya terbelalak melihat jawaban di atas papan yang sudah sangat memanjang itu.

Ada yang sibuk bergosip tentang jawabannya-yang kayaknya benar-lihat aja _sensei _yang melongo itu. Ada yang _jawdropped _saking kagumnya. Bahkan ada yang _sweatdropped_, karena _shock _ada yang bisa menjawab soal yang sedemikian aneh itu.

Sementara aku? Mataku tak berkedip memandangnya, seolah dia akan hilang jika aku lengah sedikit saja. Bukan karena dia bisa menyelesaikan soal itu kurang dari satu menit. Tapi, karena wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, semuanya sama.

DEG

Dia,

DEG

Dia begitu tampak seperti gadis itu,

Aku tidak percaya pada apa yang kulihat,

DEG

Apa itu benar-benar dia?

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanyaku spontan, pada teman sebangkuku sesegera mungkin.

Dia terlihat bingung, "Hah? Apa kau tidak ingat teman kelasmu sendiri? Kau sakit?" ucapnya kaget.

Tapi aku lebih kaget lagi, "Hah? Teman kelas? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, siapa dia?" tanyaku membabi buta.

Ada apa ini, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengannya? Teman kelas? Sejak kapan?

Pemuda di sampingku itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Dia itu Erza, pujaan setiap pria, dia bahkan punya _fans club _sendiri, apa kau tidak ingat? Dia menyaingi kepopuleranmu? Ada apa denganmu, Jellal?" tanyanya heran sambil bergeleng-geleng ria.

Apa? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat ada murid seperti dia, ada apa ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku menoleh ke bangku belakang, berniat bicara padanya. Namun, dia sudah tidak ada, ke mana dia?

Aku pun mencarinya ke segala tempat hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya di balkon atas sekolah. Dia sedang berbicara, dengan, dia berbicara dengan Loky?

Apa mereka saling mengenal?

Aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari sini, namun tampaknya mereka cukup dekat.

Hei, perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa?

Apa aku, cemburu?

Saat Loky berjalan turun, aku segera mendekatinya, menanyakan kebenaran ini padanya.

"Loky, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku cepat. Sejenak, dia tampak sedikit bingung dengan perkataanku namun segera meng-iya kan dan berjalan bersamaku ke taman sekolah.

"Apa kau mengenalnya? Gadis yang bernama Erza itu?" tanyaku segera, begitu kami mendapat tempat yang lumayan sepi, tanpa basa basi sama sekali.

"Yosh, kami berteman, ada apa? Bukannya dia teman kelasmu?" tanyanya balik.

"A-apa? Aku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada teman kelasku yang bernama Erza, tapi kenapa semua orang tahu? Hanya aku yang tidak mengerti, apa mungkin aku hilang ingatan?"

Jujur, aku sendiri bingung. Bahkan Loky menyebutnya, teman? Hei, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa gadis itu?

Mendengar pengakuanku, wajah Loky berubah pucat. Mungkin dia kaget karena ada orang seaneh diriku.

"K-kau, kau sama sekali tidak ingat?" tanyanya cepat.

Aku pun mengangguk yakin, "Iya, aku tidak ingat apapun tentangnya," jelasku singkat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Loky tersenyum tipis, "Tidak salah lagi, kau, kau adalah klan atas sama denganku. Aku sudah cukup curiga sejak dulu, kau terlalu sempurna sebagai manusia. Tidak hanya dari fisik dan otak bahkan bakatmu juga banyak, ternyata dugaanku benar. Sebaiknya kau berbicara pada gadis itu," jelasnya, lalu segera berlalu. Meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan perasaan yang bingung.

Klan atas?

Apa maksudnya?

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

* * *

**Yosh, chapter 3 selelsai, gimana? Gaje kah? Gomen, jika ada keanehan di chapter ini, hohoho**

**Benarkah Jellal berasal dari klan atas?**

**Apakah Jellal benar-benar mencintai Erza?**

**Sanggupkah dia menerima kenyataannya?**

**Shock kah Jellal atas pengakuan Erza?**

**Maukah dia membantu Erza?**

**Mengapa Erza mau tinggal dirumah Jellal?**

**Lihat di chapter selanjutnyaaa ^^**

**REVIEW yaaaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaaaa~ chapter 4!**

**Terimakasih reviewnyaa :)**

**Ini balasan buat riview chapter sebelumnya :**

**Jerza Loverz : makasih :) iyaa, salam kenal juga :D ini lanjutannyaa, makasih riviewnyaa =D**

**FT Forever : makasih :) ini updatenyaa, salam kenal juga :D makasih riviewnyaa =D**

**Nejiten : makasih :) salam kenal juga yaa :) ini updatenyaa, makasih riviewnyaa =D**

**Miki Kirika : iyaiya, dimana-mana, jellal memang enaknya dibuat amnesia #plak  
iya, nggak papa kok, ini updatenyaa :) makasih riviewnyaa Miki-san =D**

**Maaf banget, chapter kali ini pendek :( soalnya saya ada ulangan minggu ini, jadi cuma bisa buat segini aja, maafin yaa :)**

**Nanti saya panjangin di chapter depan yaa =D**

**Happy reading, minna :D**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**ERZA'S TALE**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : JellalErza dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (Kayaknya), typo (banyak), dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Tiba-tiba saja, Loky tersenyum tipis, "Tidak salah lagi, kau, kau adalah klan atas sama denganku. Aku sudah cukup curiga sejak dulu, kau terlalu sempurna sebagai manusia. Tidak hanya dari fisik dan otak bahkan bakatmu juga banyak, ternyata dugaanku benar. Sebaiknya kau berbicara pada gadis itu," jelasnya, lalu segera berlalu. Meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan perasaan yang bingung._

_Klan atas?_

_Apa maksudnya?_

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti._

.

.

* * *

**JELLAL'S POV**

Sepulang sekolah aku segera menemui gadis itu sebelum dia menghilang lagi, aku harus memperjelas keadaanku. Karena aku sudah cukup bingung dengan perkataan Loky tadi, sial. Mengapa aku seperti orang yang amnesia?

"Erza, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucapku pelan, saat berhenti tepat disamping bangkunya. Namun, dia tidak menggubrisku, bahkan dia tetap sibuk membereskan lacinya seakan tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan sikapnya itu, aku langsung saja meluncurkan pertanyaan yang terus-menerus terngiang di kepalaku sejak tadi, "Apa itu klan atas?" tiba-tiba Erza mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatapku heran, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Dari mana kau mendengarnya? Loky? Apa urusanmu dengan klan atas?" tanyanya dingin, dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti yang dia berikan padaku dulu.

Mendengar itu, aku pun mendengus pasrah, "Namaku Jellal, apa kau tidak ingat? Dulu aku pernah menyelamatkanmu. Tadi, Loky mengatakan bahwa aku salah satu dari klan atas seperti dia, Loky memintaku menemuimu, aku juga tidak mengerti," jelasku cepat, sebelum tatapan dinginnya itu membekukanku.

"Jellal?" gumamnya pelan, tampak mengingat-ingat.

Sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk lemah, "Hn, Loky bilang begitu? Tapi, aku tidak merasakannya, mari kita lihat," lanjutnya. Dia lalu tersenyum hambar sambil melesatkan pensilnya kearahku, dengan segera aku menghindar lalu menatapnya bingung.

"Refleks yang bagus, baiklah, ini akan menarik," ucapnya lagi, sambil mengeluarkan _death glare-_nya. Auranya begitu menyeramkan, tapi, tidak, aku tidak akan lari.

"Bagus, kau bisa bertahan, mungkin yang dikatakan Loky benar, manusia biasa akan langsung lari begitu merasakannya," ucapnya pelan, masih memamerkan senyum itu lagi.

Dia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit, lalu sesuatu yang bercayaha melesat tepat di depanku, menghantam dadaku dengan telak. Terlalu cepat, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya.

Tapi, apa ini? Tidak terlalu sakit, aku masih bisa berdiri.

"Kalau kau manusia biasa, kau pasti sudah mati," ucapnya dingin.

Mendengar itu, aku cukup bergedik ngeri? Kalau aku manusia biasa? Jika seandainya aku manusia biasa, dia benar-benar membunuhku tadi? Uh, sekarang aku bersyukur tidak menjadi manusia biasa.

Oke, tidak perlu mempermasalahkan nafsu membunuhnya yang sangat tinggi, yang terpenting saat ini adalah, "Lalu, siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanyaku bingung.

Sejenak, dia tersenyum tipis-masih dingin juga- "Ikut aku," pintanya pelan, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Anehnya, entah mengapa tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun aku meraihnya. Hingga dalam sekejap, aku sudah berada di tempat lain.

* * *

Dimana?

Seolah mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, Erza berujar, "Ini adalah dimensi yang aku ciptakan. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, mungkin kau masih bingung. Tapi, tidak salah lagi, kau adalah klan atas, sama sepertiku."

Erza pun menjelaskan semuanya, dimulai dari kerajaan klan atas yang damai, hingga perang dan kerajaan direbut oleh raja yang jahat. Semuanya masuk akal, lagipula dia tidak mungkin berbohong, kan?

"Jadi, aku, bukan manusia?" tanyaku ragu.

Membuat Erza semakin menajamkan pandangannya, seakan menyiratkanku agar menjawabnya sendiri. "Lalu, mengapa aku tidak mengingat jati diriku? Kau bilang semua anak yang dikirim pasti akan mengingat siapa diri mereka sebenarnya, kan?" tanyaku cepat.

Erza sedikit mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin kau dikirim sebelum umurmu genap satu bulan, aku tidak tahu ada kasus sepertimu. Tapi, aku yakin kau adalah bagian dari kami."

Aku berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Meresapi semuanya hingga akau benar-benar mengerti.

"Jadi, kau adalah _Hime _dan aku bagian dari kaummu?" tanyaku lagi, memastikan apa yang kudengar tadi.

"Hn, jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak memiliki aura. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jati dirimu, kau menganggap dirimu manusia, sehingga kau tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan yang ada padamu. Aku mengerti," gumamnya. Erza kemudian menarik napas dengan pelan, tapi panjang, dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

Aku, tidak ingat apapun, sama sekali.

Ada apa?

Kenapa hanya aku, yang seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku begitu, berbeda?

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu? Loky sudah memutuskan untuk ikut membantu, tapi aku memberikannya waktu beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan persoalan dunianya, bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, ralat, mungkin cukup lama.

"A-aku, aku masih bingung," ucapku ragu.

Erza pun memasang wajah maklum tanpa senyuman (?) membuatku bisa bernapas lega. "Aku mengerti, kau pasti masih sulit menerimanya, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lama, begitu kau yakin, berikan aku jawabanmu," tegas Erza.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Hei, tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan, bukan?

"Tunggu, apa jika kau membawa Loky, maka semua ingatan kami tentangnya akan hilang?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hn, ketika dia berpindah dimensi, semua kenangan dibumi ini akan langsung hilang. Itu sebabnya, kau tidak mengenaliku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ingatan klan atas. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu, tapi sadarlah, kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kalau kau mau bekerja sama, aku akan melatihmu secara khusus, aku juga akan menjelaskan tentang klan atas lebih detail lagi. Tapi, kalau tidak, pastikan kau tidak bertemu lagi denganku, atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi," ucap Erza dengan lantang. Nnadanya terdengar sangat meyakinkan, tampaknya dia tidak main-main.

Kalau aku mengikutinya, aku akan meninggalkan orang tuaku, teman-temanku, semuanya, aku sungguh tidak ingin.

Tapi, kalau aku tidak ikut, klanku akan hancur, aku juga tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi, bahkan Loky pun memutuskan untuk membantunya? Baiklah kalau begitu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi beri aku waktu mempelajari klanku." putusku yakin. Entah mengapa, aku tiba-tiba yakin saja.

"Hn, mulai besok aku akan duduk satu bangku denganmu, saat istirahat dan pulang kau harus selalu berada di dekatku, jangan jauh dariku."

Mendengar itu, seulas senyum tiba-tiba saja terukir di bibirku, entah mengapa rasanya ada seberkas rasa bahagia mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya segera, masih dengan ekspresi datar itu.

"Tidak," jawabku secepat mungkin. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan tadi? _Baka_.

"Oh iya, satu lagi, mulai besok aku akan tinggal di rumahmu."

"A-apa? T-tinggal di rumahku?" tanyaku spontan, aku terlalu kaget hingga tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di wajahku, semoga dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak, aku suka."

Upss, keceplosan.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak bisa langsung masuk begitu saja, kan?" tanyaku segera, sebelum dia menyadari maksud dari perkataanku tadi.

"Aku bisa mencuci otak orang tuamu agar mereka berpikir aku menumpang di sana atau apalah, banyak cara yang bisa kugunakan," jawabnya enteng.

Apa?

Cuci otak?

Oh, tidak.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatakan kau datang untuk berkunjung, lagipula mereka juga menanyakanmu selama ini. Dan karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu, aku bilang saja kau sudah pulang ke kota asalmu. Kau bisa datang kapan saja, mereka tidak akan curiga, oke?" bujukku.

Tidak mungkin aku tega melihat pikiran orang tuaku dipermainkan, bukan?

Yah, meski sebenarnya mereka bukan orang tua kandungku.

Tapi, aku tetap menganggap mereka sebagai orang tuaku, karena itu aku tak ingin menyakiti mereka.

"Hn, terserah."

Mungkin memang terdengar arogan atau cuek, namun sepatah kata itu benar-benar membuatku lega, syukurlah.

* * *

**Ehm, Jellal sangat OOC yaa? Gomen, hehe.**

**Di chap selanjutnya, kayaknya dia tambah OOC deh, gomen *Nunduk-nunduk ke readers***

**Jellal : Kenapa aku jadi OOC gitu? Keterlaluan *Death glare***

**Author : Ampuuuun, maafin Jellal, habisnya, saya terlalu terobsesi dengan pairing kalian**

**Erza : Kenapa aku begitu tak berperasaan? *Death glare***

**Author : GLEK, gomeeen~ *Kabur***

**Jellal : Woy, tungguu *Ngejar Author***

**Erza : Gomen, karena authornya gaje banget. Tolong REVIEW! Hinaan dan celaan saya sarankan.**

**Author : *muncul tiba-tiba* Eh, enak aja, jangan yaaah readers *Nyembah readers* Tapi, tolong di REVIEW yaaa~ Sekali lagi maaf karena chapternya kependekan :) Arogatou :) *kabur lagi***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuhu~ Chapter 5**

**Ini balasan buat riview di chapter sebelumnya :)**

**Jerza Loverz : Iyaa, ini updatenyaa :) makasih riviewnyaa =D**

**FebeVocataku : Iyaa, makasih riviewnyaa :) ini updatenya :)**

**Erza Fernand : Haha, ini updatenyaa :) makasih riviewnya =D**

**FT Forever : iyaa, ini updatenyaa :) makasih yaa riviewnyaa =D**

**Erza Scarletz : Iyaa, makasih :) ini updatenya =)**

**Jellal Scarlet : makasih :) salam kenal jugaa =D**

**Fairy Tailz : iyaa, makasih reviewnyaa :) ini updatenyaa =D**

**Yang lain saya balas lewat pm yaa =D**

**Oke, let's begin =D**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ERZA'S TALE**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : JellalErza dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (Kayaknya), typo (banyak), dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatakan kau datang untuk berkunjung, lagipula mereka juga menanyakanmu selama ini. Dan karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu, aku bilang saja kau sudah pulang ke kota asalmu. Kau bisa datang kapan saja, mereka tidak akan curiga, oke?" bujukku.

Tidak mungkin aku tega melihat pikiran orang tuaku dipermainkan, bukan?

Yah, meski sebenarnya mereka bukan orang tua kandungku.

Tapi, aku tetap menganggap mereka sebagai orang tuaku, karena itu aku tak ingin menyakiti mereka.

"Hn, terserah."

Mungkin memang terdengar arogan atau cuek, namun sepatah kata itu benar-benar membuatku lega, syukurlah.

.

.

* * *

**JELLAL'S POV**

Hoam, kejadian kemarin seperti mimpi saja.

Klan atas?

Apa aku ada di negeri dongeng?

"Ohayou~" sapaku ramah saat memasuki kelas, seperti biasa. Namun tak ada respon, tampaknya aku datang terlalu pagi.

Hanya ada seorang gadis berambut _scarlet _yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Hn," gumamnya acuh, sambil melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Erza, kenapa sarapanmu kue?" tanyaku bingung, kalau dipikir-pikir belakangan ini dia sering sekali membuatku bingung.

Aku meletakkan tasku di atas meja, lalu kembali menatap gadis di sampingku itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin sambil menutup kotak makannya.

Benar-benar Erza. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

Gadis ini, apa tidak bisa bersikap sedikit baik padaku?

"Eh, ada coklat di bibirmu," tegurku halus.

"Di sini?" tanyanya, sambil mengusap bagian kanan bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bukan, agak kebawah," jelasku lebih rinci.

Dia mengusap bibirnya lagi, namun ibu jarinya tak juga bertemu dengan noda itu.

"Bukan, bukan," aku sudah tak tahan melihatnya yang tak juga menemukan noda itu. Lalu, dengan refleks dan perasaan jengkel mungkin, aku langsung saja mengusap sedikit coklat yang ada di ujung bibirnya itu dengan ibu jariku.

Dia menatapku tajam, tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyanya datar.

"A-apa aku tersenyum? Hahaha~" gawat aku gugup, ini pertama kalinya aku mempermalukan diri seperti ini, biasanya aku biasa saja dengan para gadis.

Tanpa memperdulikan gerak-gerikku yang gaje, Erza langsung saja berujar, "Aku akan tidur sebentar, bangunkan aku kalau sudah bel," ucapnya pelan, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, membuatku dapat menyaksikannya tertidur pulas dengan jelas.

Manis sekali, saat matanya terpejam, dia terlihat lebih lembut.

Aku memandangi semua bagian wajahnya. Matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang mancung, alisnya yang menukik indah, bulu matanya yang lentik, pony nya yang halus, dan bibirnya yang merah lembut. Tampak sangat cantik, rasanya aku ingin mencuri ciumannya sekali saja, tidak, apa yang kupikirkan?

Tapi, ini kesempatan yang bagus. Ah, tidak, bagaimana kalau dia menajdi semakin membenciku? Uh, lebih baik jangan.

"Jangan menatapku terus," tegasnya, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Tunggu, dari mana dia tahu?

"A-a-pa? Aku tidak menatapmu," elakku gelagapan. Huh, aku memang tidak pandai berbohong. Beruntung Erza tidak berniat mengungkitnya lagi.

* * *

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, anehnya, Erza berkata bahwa dia sedang ada urusan penting. Saat aku tanya mengapa, dia berkata bahwa tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ada klan atas di sekitar sini. Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, dia kemudian pergi. Meskipun aku tahu dia sangat kuat, entah mengapa aku tetap saja khawatir.

"Jellal," sapa Loky, sambil duduk di bawah pohon bersamaku, tepat disampingku.

"Kau kenapa? Masih galau karena gadis misterius itu?" godanya.

Aku pun tertawa garing, sangat dipaksakan.

"Gadis itu, aku sudah bertemu lagi dengannya."

Loky terlihat kaget, namun dengan segera dia tersenyum kecil, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu nyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya, setidaknya sebelum kau pergi meninggalkan bumi, nanti menyesal loh," bujuknya.

"Tidak, aku rasa tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Gadis itu, adalah Erza. Dialah gadis yang-kau tahu, aku sangat bodoh," runtukku kesal, namun terdengar pasrah.

Entah mengapa, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Padahal seharusnya, ucapan itu hanya cukup aku saja yang tahu.

"A-apa? Bagaimana? Oke, dia memang sangat cantik, tapi, dia itu klan atas, kau tidak bisa bersamanya," ucap Loky pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku bilang, tidak," jelasku singkat, kembali mengeluarkan nada pasrah itu lagi.

"Rupanya kau sudah tahu."

"Eh, apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak kalah bingungnya.

"Itu, larangan klan atas," jelasnya singkat. Membuatku semakin memandangnya dengan bingung, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku, tidak tahu ada hal semacam itu."

"Loh? Bukannya tadi, kau bilang kalau kau tidak mengharapkan, dia?" tanyanya pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin.

Yah, aku memang berkata begitu, tapi. Aku bilang begitu karena, aku pikir, aku sangat tidak pantas jika bersama dengan, _Hime _seperti dia. Status kami, jauh berbeda.

"Dia, seorang putri. Dan, aku? Aku tak pantas bersamanya."

Aku sadar, kami memang berbeda.

Loky memandangku iba, "Jadi, kau belum tahu?"

Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Begini, Erza-_sama _pernah bilang padaku, bahwa pasangannya sudah mati. Dan meskipun dia dapat bertahan sampai sekarang, dia tidak akan punya perasaan pada makhluk lain. Lagipula, kalaupun misalnya kalian bersama, kalian akan mati. Sesuai hukum, kau tidak boleh mengkhianati pasanganmu. Karena kau masih hidup, berarti pasanganmu juga masih hidup di luar sana, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya," jelas Loky panjang lebar.

Aku pun hanya menatapnya tak percaya, apa benar ada aturan seperti itu? Sungguh konyol. Maksudku, bayangkan, takdir kita diatur sejak kecil? Bahkan sejak lahir? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaan yang kurasakan? Bagaimana kalau aku lebih mencintai Erza dibandingkan pasanganku kelak?" tanyaku menggebu-gebu.

"Entahlah, setahuku, hukumnya sudah begitu, kau hanya bisa berpasangan dengan pasanganmu. Jellal, jangan gegabah, kalau kau menghianatinya, kau akan mati. Bukan, Erza-_sama _juga terancam mati, dan kalau kau mati, maka pasanganmu juga akan ikut mati," ucapnya, dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam lagi.

Melihatku masih termenung, Loky kembali berceloteh, "Selama ini aku bergonta-ganti pacar karena hukum itu. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh pacarku, karena itu mereka memutuskanku. Tapi, aku malah dianggap _playboy_, apa-apaan itu?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil, mencoba membuatku sedikit santai mungkin.

Tapi, aku masih terdiam, bingung mau bilang apa.

"Lupakan dia, lagipula, dia tidak punya perasaan, dia tidak mungkin mencintaimu," hiburnya halus, mencoba menjaga perasaanku.

Tak tega mengacuhkannya lagi, aku pun tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan berusaha semampuku," jawabku singkat dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Entahlah, seperti yang kubilang, aku akan mencobanya.

.

.

* * *

**ERZA'S POV**

Pagi ini aku berjalan ke tempat yang disebut Sekolah oleh para manusia itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka di sini, karena aku harus banyak menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan ini, tapi, sudahlah.

Saat sampai di kelas, tidak ada satu orang pun. Hingga tak lama kemudian, muncullah pria yang cukup akrab denganku belakangan ini, yah sampai dia bisa menerima jati dirinya aku akan selalu disampingnya. Dia menyapaku, sayang sekali, aku tidak berperasaan, aku hanya merespon seadanya. Kucoba memenjamkan mataku, melihat seberapa pulihnya keadaanku setelah memanipulasi pikiran manusia begitu banyak, aku tahu efek sampingnya, dan karena itu aku harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan keadaanku dulu. Kuharap tidak ada masalah selama seminggu ini, bisa berbahaya jika aku harus bertarung dalam kondisi begini.

Aku merasakanya, dia menatapku, lama, sangat lama.

Aku lalu menegurnya singkat, lalu kembali memeriksa keadaanku sepenuhnya, belum pulih sama sekali, ini buruk. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada aura aneh yang berada di sekitar sini, jadi aku berkata padanya kalau akan pergi sebentar, hanya ingin memastikan saja. _And_ _well_, aku benar, ada seorang klan atas di sekitar sini, kuharap dia tidak ingin bertarung.

Kondisiku sedang tidak menguntungkan untuk bertarung, dengan siapapun. Sayangnya harus kuakui, saat ini, aku benar-benar lemah. Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin menjauhi setiap masalah. Namun, hawa aneh ini terus mengusikku, lama-lama aku tak tahan juga dibuatnya.

"Hei," ucapku pelan, sambil menepuk bahu pria itu dari belakang.

"Hm? Ada yang bisa aku bantu nona? Kau bolos sekolah ya?" tanya pria itu. Dia tersenyum ramah, huh, pura-pura ramah, dia menyembunyikan tatapan dinginnya dariku.

"Jangan berpura-pura, ikutlah denganku," ucapku cepat, aku sungguh tak suka basa basi. Seperti biasa aku selalu bersikap dingin pada siapapun, tak terkecuali dia. Mendengar ucapanku, tatapannya berubah, menjadi tatapan dingin yang membunuh. Sambil menunjukkan senyum mengejek itu, dia ikut di belakangku, berjalan menuju tempat yang cukup sepi. Kami akhirnya sampai, di tempat yang sangat cocok untuk melakukannya, tak ada satu manusiapun di sini.

"_Hime_, aku tidak akan ikut denganmu, apapun alasannya, aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidupku sebagai manusia di sini, jadi pergilah," ucapnya sombong.

Berani sekali dia mengusirku seperti itu? Sudah tidak sayang nyawa rupanya.

"Kau tidak mau ikut denganku? Aku akan berbaik hati padamu jika kau mau ikut," ucapku tak kalah sombongnya. Meski aku sadar, dengan konsisiku sekarang, imbang dengannya pun sudah merupakan sebuah mukjizat.

"Tak usah, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan semua hal merepotkan itu lagi, aku juga tak peduli siapa aku sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan saja, dengan bertarung?" tantangnya, sambil mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangku.

Sepertinya dia memang serius.

"Sial," bisikku lirih.

Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Bahkan klan atas yang begitu kuat sepertimu, kalau sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatan, pasti akan lemah juga, kan?" ucapnya pelan, sambil terkekeh licik, mencoba membuat dirinya tampak menyeramkan.

Dia lalu kembali tersenyum dingin sambil membuka bajunya.

Tunggu.

"Hei, kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" teriakku kaget sambil menunjuk-nunjuk badannya yang bertelanjang dada itu, dia _sixth pack_ juga rupanya.

_What? _Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Hahaha~ aku tidak bisa bertarung kalau tidak membuka bajuku, tak masalah kan?" ucapnya tenang, tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, ada juga yah klan atas seaneh ini.

Tanpa aba-aba kami saling mengadu kekuatan satu sama lain. Sial, dia hebat juga, bukan, mungkin aku yang terlalu lemah, sial. Pukulan demi pukulan terus tercipta di antara kami, tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Kami berdua seimbang, sial, kali ini aku benar-benar dipermalukan.

"Hebat juga, meski sudah kehabisan tenaga kau masih bisa mengimbangiku," ucapnya sombong. Dasar aneh, seharusnya kau malu pada dirimu yang bertelanjang dada itu, uh.

Kami terus bertarung hingga langit mulai gelap. Aku tidak mungkin kalah dengan orang seperti itu, itu suatu penghinaan.

Tapi, kami sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, dengan napas terengah-engah dan tatapan saling membunuh, kami terdiam. Terlalu lelah untuk melancarkan serangan lagi, bahkan untuk berdiri pun sudah sangat sulit.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan pisau dari balik badannya, lalu memandangku dengan pandangan menusuk, seolah aku adalah anak kucing yang sangat lemah. Oh, jadi ini rencananya, membuatku kehabisan tenaga lalu menyerangku dengan pisau itu, licik.

Tapi, aku terlalu lelah untuk bicara, seandainya aku bisa bergerak, sedikit saja, sial, tubuhku sudah benar-benar mencapai batasnya. Dia pun berjalan pelan, siap menghabisiku dengan pisau di genggamannya. Aku tak sanggup membuat _kekkai _atau senjata apapun untuk menghalanginya, sial. Dengan tenagaku yang seperti ini, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

"Hei, kau sungguh tidak sopan menyerang seorang gadis yang tak bersenjata dengan pisaumu itu," ucap seseorang di ujung sana.

Tunggu, aura apa ini?

Sungguh, aura ini menakutkan, dia pasti bukan manusia biasa.

"Erza, kau duduk tenang saja di sana, biar aku yang membereskannya untukmu. Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu," pria itu membawaku ke pojok, lalu membaringkanku di sana.

Sayangnya, aku terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata, ini sudah batasku.

* * *

**Chapter 5 END, hihi.**

**Jellal benar-benar OOC kan? Kekeke *Lirik kiri-kanan, nggak ada Jellal* AMAN *Ngelus-ngelus dada***

**Siapa yang menolong Erza?**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta Jellal yang rumit dan gaje?**

**Akankah dia mampu melupakan Erza?**

**Kenapa pria itu membuka baju saat bertarung?**

**Apakah sang penolong itu juga akan membuka bajunya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia lebih sixth pack dari pria yang tadi?**

**Semuanya ada di Chapter selanjutnyaaa**

**REVIEW yaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haii~ Saya kembali lagi! Belum bosan kan dengan saya, kekeke #plak**

**Oke, ini balasan buat riview chapter sebelumnya :)**

**Jerza Loverz : makasih yaa :) ini dia updatenyaa, makasih riviewnyaaa :)**

**Jellal Scarlet : makasih riviewnyaa :) ini updatenyaa :)**

**Nejiten : iyaa, makasih :) ini updatenyaa :) makasih yaa riviewnyaa :)**

**Baiklah, mari kita mulai, lebih cepat, lebih bagus.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ERZA'S TALE**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : ErzaJellal dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (Kayaknya), typo (banyak), dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Hei, kau sungguh tidak sopan menyerang seorang gadis yang tak bersenjata dengan pisaumu itu," ucap seseorang di ujung sana._

_Tunggu, aura apa ini?_

_Sungguh, aura ini menakutkan, dia pasti bukan manusia biasa._

_"Erza, kau duduk tenang saja di sana, biar aku yang membereskannya untukmu. Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu," pria itu membawaku ke pojok, lalu membaringkanku di sana._

_Sayangnya, aku terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata, ini sudah batasku._

_._

_._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Pemuda berambut gelap itu tersentak begitu merasakan aura aneh yang keluar dari tubuh Jellal. Ketakutan pun perlahan mengerubunginya, seakan dia adalah santapan lezat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju? Sana, pakai dulu bajumu, dasar _hentai_!" ledek Jellal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria di hadapannya itu.

Pria itu tampak agak kesal, "Ini bukan urusanmu, saat bertarung aku merasa lebih nyaman begini, memangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau _yaoi_? Hiii~" teriak pria tadi, disertai dengan tatapan geli ke arah Jellal.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan _yaoi_! Kaulah yang _hentai_!" teriak Jellal tidak mau kalah.

Kedua pria tampan itu masih saling memandang satu sama lain, dengan tatapan jijik dan penuh dendam, padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Dan perlahan, senyum sinis pun menghiasi wajah Jellal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai," ujarnya, kali ini dia benar-benar terlihat serius.

Jellal mulai meregangkan lehernya dengan sedikit menghentak, lalu memandang dingin lawannya yang masih berdiri kaku di sana. Stamina Jellal memang masih bugar, meski tubuhnya tak terbiasa mengalami pertarungan. Tapi bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Meski Jellal masih pemula, dan baru pertama kalinya serius menghabisi seseorang, dia tetap saja salah satu dari klan atas yang tangguh, apa lagi ini menyangkut gadis yang disayanginya. Kuat bukan pilihan lagi, ini sudah menjadi keharusan baginya.

Sementara, pria yang bertelanjang dada itu sudah merasa sangat lelah, tenaganya habis terkuras melawan gadis berambut _scarlet _tadi, bahkan dia merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa melawan Jellal, tidak saat ini.

Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau kabur, tapi sudah nanggung. Mau bertarung, takut mati. Semuanya serba salah, pria itu pun mengalami kegalauan tingkat tinggi. Pandangannya kosong, menerawang masa depannya, berharap tak akan mati sia-sia di sini.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ayo, lawan aku!" teriak Jellal dengan tegas, tak ada keraguan dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Tak direspon oleh sang lawan bicara, Jellal pun mulai naik darah, "Hei!" Jellal menggertak dengan lebih keras lagi, dia merasa sangat jengkel karena sempat diacuhkan oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Diacuhkan untuk yang kedua kalinya membuat Jellal mendengus kesal, kemarahan yang dipendamnya sudah mencapai batasnya. Apalagi saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya di pojok sana.

Tubuhnya gemetar, tak sabar menghabisi pria brengsek yang berani mengganggu gadis bernama Erza itu. Dengan susah payah, dia menahan amarah yang terus menghantuinya, membujuknya agar segera maju dan menerjang pria menyebalkan itu.

Sekali lagi, Jellal mendengus, membiarkan emosinya ikut menguap keluar. Ingin rasanya dia menghambur ke arah pria itu dan memukulnya hingga tewas, bukan, hingga puas. Namun, sesuatu di dalam diri Jellal tak mengizinkannya berbuat sekeji itu. Bagaimana pun, dia pria, dan sebagai pria, sudah sepantasnya dia bersikap _gantle_. Jellal tak akan menyerang sampai lawannya siap bertarung, begitu prinsipnya.

Masih degan tatapan membunuh yang begitu tajam, Jellal berujar dengan suara lantang dan penuh amarah, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena sudah mengganggu Erza."

Pria berambut _azure _itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, bersiap menghabisi musuhnya yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau, juga salah satu dari klan atas, bukan?" ucap pria itu dengan santai.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jellal terlihat sangat kesal, untuk apa dia menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu?

"Kenapa kau ikut dengannya? Apa yang membuatmu bisa mempercayai kekonyolan kisahnya?"

Kilatan amarah itu kembali terpancar dari kedua mata _onyx _Jellal, membuat pria di hadapannya bergedik ngeri.

"Berhenti bicara dan hadapi aku!" tantang Jellal, membuat pria itu tersentak kaget.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Akhirnya, ini yang ditunggu-tunggu Jellal selama ini.

Dengan sedikit pertimbangan, pria yang memiliki _tattoo_ di mata kanannya itu lalu mengeluarkan _death glare-_nya. Sebab, dari semua kemampuan spesial yang dimiliki klan atas, hanya itu saja yang mampu dia lakukan, selebihnya, dia belum mempelajarinya sama sekali.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Pemuda di hadapan Jellal itu masih diam, tak memasang ekspresi apapun, seperti sebongkah es yang mematung bisu.

Jellal mendelik bingung, dia mulai meragukan ke-efektifan _death glare_nya tadi.

"Cuma itu kemampuanmu?" pria itu tersenyum sinis, lalu mulai tertawa paksa.

"He-eh, baiklah, kali ini aku akan serius."

Mereka masih saling memandang, Jellal masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, memikirkan bagaimana cara _death glare_-nya bisa bekerja dengan baik, toh Erza pun belum mengajarinya apapun.

Sementara, pemuda itu tampak diam, dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Eh, kenapa? Tak ingin menyerangku?" ucap Jellal dengan nada 100 persen angkuh, tingkahnya itu sukses membuat pria itu menegang dan bertambah ragu.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau takut melawanku? Atau mungkin," Jellal tersenyum licik, bak pemain poker yang mendapat chip satu milyar.

"Kau pasti sudah kehabisan tenaga, bukan?" tebak Jellal.

Mata pria itu membulat lebar, tak memercayai pendengarannya saat ini. Dan ekspresi terkejutnya itu membuat Jellal tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, terima ini!" Jellal mengeluarkan _death glare-_nya sekali lagi, kali ini _level_-nya berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya, dia belajar dengan cepat.

Dan itu sukses membuat pria di hadapannya terduduk beku. Bahkan, Erza yang tadinya pinsan, akhirnya tersadar akibat _death glare _dari Jellal.

_'Ada apa ini? Death glare sehebat ini, bukan klan atas sembarangan. Jellal, apa mungkin itu dia? Sial, aku begitu lemah...' _batin Erza.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Jellal semakin bisa memanfaatkan keterkejutan pria itu untuk menyudutannya. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan saat saat seperti ini. Bagi Jellal, ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk segera menghabisi pria itu.

Dan tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun, Jellal mulai memukul lawannya itu hingga terpojok, menghantam dinding, hingga jatuh bebas di tanah. Kedua kepalan tinjunya masih rutin menari-nari, menghantam wajah pria itu dengan penuh dendam dan amarah. Tetes-tetes darah mulai mengitori tanah di sekitar mereka, membuat pria yang tak berdaya itu menutup kedua matanya dengan pelan, tak sanggup menahan sakit yang dideritanya.

Setelah puas dengan aksi balas dendamnya, Jellal segera mengikat tubuh pria itu dan melemparnya dengan asal di sudut lorong. Usai memastikan lawannya sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi, Jellal segera berlari kearah tubuh Erza yang masih tak sadarkan diri juga.

"Erza, kau tak apa?" ucapnya pelan sambil membelai lembut rambut Erza, dia lalu membuka jas putih khas sekolah Fairy Tail nya itu dan menutupi tubuh Erza yang penuh luka.

Jellal memandang gadis itu dengan iba, sobekan di seragam sekolah gadis itu sudah tak terhitung lagi, berkat pertarungannya tadi. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Erza, entah bagaimana reaksi Jellal saat itu.

"Erza~" Jellal kembali memanggil lembut gadis itu, berharap kedua matanya segera terbuka.

Sekali lagi, Jellal kembali menatap iba gadis di pangkuannya, dia lalu merapikan sedikit jas yang menutupi tubuh gadis berambut _scarlet _itu. Dia tidak ingin tubuh gadis yang dicintainya itu dilihat oleh orang lain, hanya dia yang boleh (?)

Tak lama kemudian, Erza mulai membuka mata, meski pandangannya masih sangat kabur. Jellal memandang tak percaya, ini sungguh sebuah anugerah baginya. Belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Erza terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "M-e-en-d-eka-at."

Satu kata yang membuat Jellal tercengang. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia segera mendekatkan diri ke Erza, memenuhi permintaan gadis itu. Erza menarik leher Jellal dengan pelan, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk sedikit bangkit, agar bisa mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Jellal, lalu memeluknya pelan. Lagi-lagi, Jellal terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak dua, bukan, mungkin tiga kali lebih cepat, dan dia yakin Erza pasti mendengarnya. Tapi dia hanya diam, sambil mengusap lembut kepala Erza dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, membalas pelukan Erza, hangat.

.

.

* * *

**ERZA'S POV**

Apa ini suara detak jantung Jellal? Lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan.

Hangat. Perasaan apa ini?

Tunggu, perasaan?

Aku menikmatinya, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Dia balas memelukku, lama.

Cukup.

Aku merasa benar-benar pulih sekarang, perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanku dan segera bangkit.

"E-erza, kau tak apa?" tanyanya pelan, masih dengan posisi saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang hanya satu jengkal saja.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku singkat.

"Syukurlah," dia berusaha bangkit, namun, keseimbangannya goyah. Tubuhnya terjatuh, untung aku segera memapahnya sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku cepat.

Aku sadar, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa khawatir pada seseorang.

Dia tersenyum kecil dengan lembut, membuatku sadar, dia memang tampan, wajar saja para gadis selalu membicarakannya. Tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, sudut bibirku tertarik dengan sendirinya, membentuk senyum simpul yang tipis, apa mungkin, "Aku menyukaimu."

Senyumnya lenyap, wajahnya terlihat kaget dengan tatapan aneh andalannya itu dan akhirnya, dia pinsan.

Ada apa?

Apa tadi? Sial, aku tak sengaja berkata begitu.

Bagaimana ini? Bodoh.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawanya ke apartemenku.

Dan setelah membaringkan tubuhnya, aku pun berlalu untuk membersihkan diri. Meski luka di sekujur tubuhku ini membuatku kurang nyaman, namun aku tak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

* * *

**JELLAL'S POV**

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu, aku mencari kesekeliling. Dan akhirnya kutemukan, gadis berambut _scarlet _yang sedang duduk di depan laptop. Entah sedang apa, dia hanya melirik sekilas kearahku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling lagi dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ini di mana?"

"Di tempatku," jawabnya datar, sambil menutup laptop VAIO putihnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Istirahatlah lagi, kau pasti lelah."

Sesaat kemudian, dia bangkit lalu mendekat kearahku.

DEG

Tenanglah, Jellal.

Dia mengusap pelan dahiku dengan punggung tangganya, "Bagus, syukurlah," ucapnya lega sambil tersenyum. Anehnya, bukan senyum hampa yang sering dia tunjukkan lagi, _kawaii_.

"Ternyata kau bisa khawatir juga padaku," gumamku pelan, sangat pelan. Tapi, tak luput dari pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kenapa aku tadi pinsan?" potongku cepat, karena tak ingin mendengar penyangkalannya.

"Ah, itu karena aku yang terlalu banyak menyerap kekuatanmu," jawabnya singkat, sambil berjalan pelan dan duduk manis di tepi tempat tidur.

Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi. Tunggu, apa mungkin? Tidak. Itu pasti hanya khayalanku. Dia tidak mungkin berkata 'Aku menyukaimu' tadi. Tidak mungkin, kan?

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyerap kekuatanku sebanyak itu? Aku seperti mau mati tadi."

Sudahlah, aku harus melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Salahmu sendiri yang memelukku terlalu lama!" ucapnya kesal, sampai-sampai wajahnya jadi begitu merah.

Aku menatapnya aneh, bingung dengan sikapnya itu. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah seperti itu? Tidak biasanya dia begitu.

Aku menatapnya agak lama dan begitu dalam, mencoba membaca apa yang ada dipikirkannya sekarang, namun dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomen," ucapnya pelan, tulus.

Eh?

"Ada apa denganmu? Tadi kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku, lalu kau minta maaf padaku, dan tadi, aku bermimpi kau bilang suka padaku."

Ups aku keceplosan, lagi. Ah, bodoh.

Erza pun semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tirai rambutnya yang terurai indah.

"Erza~" panggilku, berusaha terdengar lembut, namun entah mengapa malah mengandung sedikit unsur penasaran. Erza mengangkat kepalanya lalu manatapku tajam, sangat tajam dan dingin.

"Iya, aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu, aku juga merasa bersalah padamu, dan ya, aku mungkin memang menyukaimu, lalu kenapa?" dia membentakku dengan wajah merah padam, entah marah atau malu, baru kali ini aku melihatnya begini.

Khawatir?

Bersalah?

Suka?

Tiga kata yang membuatku benar-benar _shock_.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

* * *

**Kyaaaaa, Erza, kenapa kau begitu OOC? Tapi, kan memang saya yang buat ceritanya, gomen minna, saya terbawa suasana lagi *Nunduk-nunduk***

**Sebelum mereka muncul dan membunuh saya, nantikan chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**Apakah Jellal akan pinsan lagi?**

**Shampoo apa yang dipakai Erza?**

**Apa Erza benar-benar menyukai Jellal?**

**Siapa pria sixth pack tadi?**

**Apa maksud bunyi BOOOOOMM tadi?**

**Next chapter saya pending yaa, sampai saya kembali dari HIATUS saya, paling lama sebulan kok, tenang aja.**

**Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter depan yaaaaaa :)**

**Don't forget to RIVIEEEW ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haloha~ Saya kembali~ hohoho #plak**

**Ohiya, makasih buat Jerza Loverz yang masih setia baca fic saya ^^ ini lanjutannya :)**

**Yang lain saya balas lewat pm yaa ^^**

**Maaf kalau chapter kali ini pendek, happy reading**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ERZA'S TALE**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : ErzaJellal dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (Kayaknya), typo (banyak), dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)****  
**

.

.

* * *

_"Iya, aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu, aku juga merasa bersalah padamu, dan ya, aku mungkin memang menyukaimu, lalu kenapa?" dia membentakku dengan wajah merah padam, entah marah atau malu, baru kali ini aku melihatnya begini._

_Khawatir?_

_Bersalah?_

_Suka?_

_Tiga kata yang membuatku benar-benar shock._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ERZA'S POV**

Kenapa harus sekarang?

Astaga, Jellal.

Fuh, untung aku masih sempat memindahkannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, seorang pria berbalut kain hitam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh kerudung hitam dengan simbol berwarna merah membuatku yakin bahwa dia memang adalah pelayan kerajaan.

Tapi, kenapa _dia _mengutus orang ini ke sini, ada apa?

Tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun, pria itu berlutut di hadapanku, "Maaf mengganggu, _Hime_."

"Hn, ada apa?"

Dia mengangkat kembali kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari jubahnya secara perlahan, "Kami-_sama _punya pesan untuk anda."

Pesan? Dari _dia_? Apa?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan segera menarik kotak hitam itu dari tangannya. Meski ragu, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk membukanya, setelah pelayan itu pergi tentunya.

Kenapa harus dengan kotak penghubung? Kenapa repot-repot seperti itu? Biasanya dia hanya menggunakan telepati atau menyuru salah satu dari pelayannya untuk menyampaikan pesannya padaku, apa yang berbeda kali ini?

Oke, lebih baik segera kubuka.

Kotak penghubung pun terbuka, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk dapat melihat wajah bodohnya itu.

"Hahaha~ putriku yang cantik bagaimana kabarmu?" pria bodoh itu tampak jahat seperti biasanya.

"Seperti biasa _Tou-san_."

Baiklah, aku harus bersikap dingin seperti biasa juga.

"Bagus, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, kembalilah segera," ujarnya pelan. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, tak biasanya dia begini.

"Hn," aku hanya mengangguk lemah, lebih baik langsung kutanyakan saja nanti.

Aku pun menutup kotak kecil itu, namun hal penting apa yang membuat dia memintaku pulang ke sana dengan segera?

Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Oke, aku akan tahu semua itu sebentar lagi, sebab tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk ke sana. Tapi, sebelum ke sana, setidaknya aku harus membereskan yang disini dulu, fuuh.

.

.

* * *

**JELLAL'S POV**

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu, aku mencari kesekeliling. Dan akhirnya kutemukan, gadis berambut _scarlet _yang sedang duduk di depan laptop. Entah sedang apa, dia hanya melirik sekilas kearahku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling lagi dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ini di mana?"

"Di tempatku," jawabnya datar, sambil menutup laptop VAIO putihnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Istirahatlah lagi, kau pasti lelah."

Sesaat kemudian, dia bangkit lalu mendekat kearahku.

DEG

Tenanglah, Jellal.

Tunggu, ini seperti _de javu_. Aku sepertinya pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, ataukah hanya perasaanku saja? Kalau tidak salah, setelah ini dia akan mengusap dahiku dan bilang syukurlah.

DEG

Salah.

Dia melemparkan selembar kain, bukan, itu jas. Jasku yang sebelumnya aku pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya, "Kalau kau sudah bisa berjalan, segeralah kembali," gadis itu kembali menatapku dengan dingin, entah apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku.

Jadi, tadi hanya mimpi? Hn, pasti hanya mimpi saja. Aku cukup, kecewa.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak bisa khawatir padaku," desahku pelan, sangat pelan. Tapi, tak luput dari pendengarannya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" wajahnya berubah, menjadi lebih dingin lagi.

Sudahlah, kenapa aku menjadi konyol seperti ini. Itu hanya mimpi Jellal. Dan ini kenyataannya, kembalilah ke dunia nyata dan berhenti berpikir tentang mimpi konyol itu.

"Kenapa tadi aku pinsan?" tanyaku segera sebelum tatapan dingin itu membekukanku.

Aku juga berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya, aku tidak bisa ditatap seperti itu, rasanya janggal. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku tidak ingin cari masalah dengannya, setidaknya tidak saat aku diselamatkan olehnya.

"Kau kehabisan tenaga saat melawan pria itu," dia menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang terbaring di pojok ruangan. Pria itu tampak tak berdaya, kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang, kepalanya tertunduk lemah, dan tubuhnya terlihat kaku.

Pria itu,

Ah, pria itu adalah pria yang mencoba membunuh Erza, namun berhasil aku taklukkan. Dan, aku rasa dia belum mati, meskipun saat itu aku memukulnya habis-habisan. Tapi, dia adalah klan atas juga, dan aku pikir dia pasti tidak akan mati dengan mudah, seperti Erza dulu.

Tunggu, apa mungkin? Tidak. Itu pasti hanya khayalanku. Dia tidak mungkin berkata 'Aku menyukaimu' tadi. Tidak mungkin, kan?

"Bukan karena kau menyerap kekuatanku?"

Oke, harus kuakui, aku memang masih sulit percaya bahwa kejadian tadi hanya mimpi.

"Apa aku begitu lemah hingga mau menyerap kekuatan makhluk rendahan sepertimu?" ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, dan tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam ucapannya tadi.

Aku menatapnya aneh, bingung dengannya. Tidak seharusnya dia berkata sekasar itu padaku kan? Bagaimana pun, aku tak pernah menyakitinya, memangnya aku salah apa? Aku menatapnya agak lama, berharap bisa melihat apa yang ada di pikirannya itu. Tapi, bodoh, percuma saja. Tak ada yang dapat kubaca dari wajah pokernya itu.

"Gomen," ucapku pasrah, tak ada yang bisa aku mengerti dari dia.

Dia menoleh kearahku, melihatku sejenak dengan tatapan kosongnya, namun tak berniat berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi, aku hanya ingin, aku-" aku segera memakai kembali jasku yang masih berlumuran darah, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas," ucapku pelan, sambil tersenyum pahit, tepat kearahnya.

Dan, masih sama. Tak ada sedikit ekspresi terkejut yang terukir di wajahnya, seolah dia sudah bisa menebak aksiku saat ini.

"Bodoh," gumamku kesal saat melangkah menjauhinya, sangat kecil, aku hanya ingin menyadarkan diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh, aku benar-benar bodoh.

Dia terdiam, tak bergeming dari tempatnya, bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat aku pergi, ah, memangnya apa yang kuharap?

Erza.

.

.

* * *

**ERZA'S POV**

Maaf Jellal, inilah yang harus aku lakukan, demi menjauhkanmu dari masalah.

"Kenapa aku tadi pinsan?"

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti tadi, apa kau mengingatnya? Itu hanya mimpi Jellal, lupakan saja.

"Kau kehabisan tenaga saat melawan pria itu."

Itu kebohongan yang cukup bagus, kan? Jadi jangan mengingat terlalu jauh lagi Jellal.

"Bukan karena kau menyerap kekuatanku?"

Lupakan, cukup sampai di sini Jellal.

"Apa aku begitu lemah hingga mau menyerap kekuatan makhluk rendahan sepertimu?" ucapku, sedingin mungkin.

Aku tahu, kau tak akan bisa bersabar menghadapiku kali ini, dan aku tahu, hatimu pasti terasa sakit mendengarnya, kan? Karena itu, lupakan kejadian tadi. Itu akan membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah, cukup lupakan saja. Jellal menatapku, mencari tahu arti dari ucapanku tadi, berusaha melihat kesungguhan dan keseriusan di dalam mataku. Ini kesempatanku, kutatap matanya dengan dingin dan keji, seolah ucapanku tadi memang benar-benar serius, akhirnya dia pun menunduk.

"Gomen,"

Kenapa dia minta maaf? Bukankah aku yang telah berkata kasar padanya?

Aku melihatnya, masih dengan tatapan kosongku.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi, aku hanya ingin, aku-" dia berdiri menghampiriku, nampak jelas kekesalan dari raut wajahnya. Ini sudah batasnya.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas."

Dia tersenyum, rasanya sakit melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Senyum pahit yang penuh dengan emosi, sungguh tidak enak dipandang, apalagi, jika senyum itu ditujukan padaku.

"Bodoh," dia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku, masih dengan wajah yang berantakan seperti itu.

Aku tahu, dia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, tapi kau salah Jellal, kau tak bodoh, akulah yang pembohong. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahanmu pergi, karena memang itulah yang aku mau.

Pintu tertutup, aku masih tak bergeming, entah mengapa, kakiku terasa kaku untuk bergerak, bahkan sekujur tubuhku tak merespon apa yang ingin kulakukan.

Lama.

Semakin lama, dadaku semakin sesak, dan sakit. Ini aneh, aku merasa sakit, tapi tak ada luka sedikit pun. Aku tak suka perasaan seperti ini, rasa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada luka luar.

Tapi, kenapa?

Mataku terasa panas, padahal sebelumnya aku baik-baik saja. Dadaku, bukan, hatiku, aku rasa hatikulah yang sakit. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini,

Air mata?

Aku dapat menangis? Bagaimana mungkin? Ini air mata pertamaku, entah aku harus senang atau sedih sekarang? Tapi, apa ini artinya perasaanku sudah kembali? Kapan? Dan, bagaimana? Aku tak menyadarinya.

Apa karena aku menyerap energi kehidupan Jellal tadi?

Itu memang pertama kalinya aku menyembuhkan diri dengan cara begitu, tapi, apa mungkin karena itu aku bisa mendapatkan perasaanku kembali?

Jellal.

Air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku menangis.

Aku hanya ingin menangis, hanya itu.

Tanpa suara, itulah tangisan yang paling menyedihkan. Bahkan, tembok pun tak boleh tahu aku sedang menangis.

Setelah merasa cukup puas, aku segera menuju ke kerajaan, mencari tahu hal kejam macam apa lagi yang raja jahat itu rencanakan.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Lapor Kami-_sama_, _Hime _sudah datang," ucap seorang pelayan sambil membungkuk di hadapan seorang pria yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan seorang pria lain.

"Suruh dia masuh," perintah pria berambut hitam pekat itu dengan mata yang licik.

Pelayan itu pun kembali bangkit, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang megah itu sendirian. Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu kayu yang kokoh itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berambut _scarlet _yang tengah berjalan melewati pintu itu.

"Aku pulang _Tou-san_, apa kabar?" gadis itu membungkuk sejenak lalu kembali berdiri, dia menatap ayahnya dengan tajam.

"Baik, jangan menatap ayahmu seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tak suka diganggu saat sedang melakukan sesuatu, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan," ucap pria tua itu dengan tegas, membuat pria di sampingnya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Erza? Dia benar-benar cantik, pasti pangeran akan menyukainya," ucap pria yang duduk di samping raja itu.

"_Tou-san_?" Erza melirik sekilas kearah pria tadi, lalu memandang ayahnya dengan aneh.

Sebenarnya, tanpa dijelaskan pun Erza sudah mengerti maksudnya. Tapi, pria itu, raja dari klan bawah, dia tak percaya bahwa dia dijodohkan dengan, klan bawah?

_'Dunia pasti sudah mau kiamat'_, pikir Erza.

"Dengar Erza, kau sudah cukup matang untuk menikah, karena itu ayah sudah menyiapkan calon mempelaimu. Dia adalah pangeran dari klan bawah, ini semua ayah lakukan agar hubungan kita dengan klan bawah berjalan baik, kau mau kan membantu kerajaan kita?"

Erza tak menjawab, tatapannya seolah telah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Perjodohanmu sudah diatur sejak lama, kau tak bisa menolak," raja klan atas menegaskannya sekali lagi, membuat tatapan dingin Erza semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak akan menolak, tapi aku punya syarat," ujar Erza. Gadis itu berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sempurna, dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tenang dan santai, membuat lawan bicaranya tersenyum puas.

"Apa?" tanya raja klan bawah, yang tampak begitu antusias.

"Pernikahannya harus ditunda hingga aku menyelesaikan misi yang _Tou-san_ berikan padaku," jawab Erza, dengan penuh keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri.

"Maksudmu misi mengumpulkan klan atas? Tentu saja sayang, kau boleh menikah setelah misi itu selesai," raja klan atas tampak begitu puas dengan keputusan putrinya.

"Baiklah, jika hanya itu yang ingin _Tou-san_ bicarakan, aku pamit kembali," ucap Erza masih dengan ketenangannya, dan bersiap untuk berbalik.

"Tunggu, pangeran ada di taman, temuilah dia sebentar, lalu kau boleh kembali ke bumi," sergah raja klan atas sebelum Erza melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Gadis itu pun menghela napas berat lalu berjalan kearah taman.

"Rambut ini, kau pasti Erza," ucap seorang pria berambut _azure, _sambil menggenggam lembut rambut Erza dari belakang.

Erza berbalik, matanya terbelalak, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.

"K-kau?"

_'Tidak mungkin,'_ itulah yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini.

* * *

**Gomen. Terjadi ke-OOC-an disini, banyak juga rupanya *nunduk-nunduk* Maafkan author yang nggak bisa menahan diri ini yaa. Yang mau maafin saya tolong RIVIEW. Tapi, yang nggak mau juga nggak papa, yang penting ikutan REVIEW juga *loh* Hiks. Bantulah saya para readers yang terhormat *Nyembah readers***

**RIVIEEEEW yaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Kemana Jellal pergi? Apa dia akan bunuh diri karena sakit hati oleh Erza?**

**Apa merek shampoo Erza? (Maaf, chapter depan baru terungkap)**

**Siapa pangeran yang dijodohkan dengan Erza itu?**

**Mengapa dia membuat Erza terkejut?**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya yaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maafkan author ini yang baru bisa update ToT *membungkuk dalam-dalam***

**Ohiya, makasih buat yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya, saya balas lewat pmyaaa, makasih buat yang masih setia nunggu chapter ini, silent reader juga makasih yaa~**

**Oke, segera saja dimulai, hehe.**

**Happy reading minna,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ERZA'S TALE**

**Disclamer : ****Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : ErzaJellal dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (Kayaknya), typo (banyak), dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

.

.

* * *

_"Rambut ini, kau pasti Erza," ucap seorang pria berambut azure, sambil menggenggam lembut rambut Erza dari belakang._

_Erza berbalik, matanya terbelalak, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu._

_"K-kau?"_

_'Tidak mungkin,' itulah yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini._

_._

_._

* * *

**ERZA'S POV**

"Konnichiwa, Erza," sapa sang pria berambut _azure _itu dengan ramah. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari kedua iris mataku yang masih terbelalak kaget, meski ekspresiku tak sepenuhnya memperlihatkannya.

Tidak, dia bukan Jellal, senyumnya sangat berbeda.

"Jadi kau pangeran dari klan atas yang _dia _katakan?" tanyaku sarkastis, sambil memandanginya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Jellal, hanya saja dia punya _tattoo _di mata kirinya.

"Ayolah, jangan bersikap sedingin itu pada calon suamimu," pintanya manja, sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik itu lagi. Senyum yang membuatnya tampak seperti, _badboy _mungkin.

Sungguh, orang ini benar-benar membuatku muak, wajahnya benar-benar menyulut emosiku yang tadi telah kupendam dalam-dalam.

"Tch, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, sampai jumpa," pamitku. Mungkin terdengar kasar, tapi, hei untuk apa aku bersikap baik padanya? Terlebih lagi, aku tak tahan bila berada lebih lama lagi dengannya.

"Tunggu!" sergahnya, membuat langkahku terhenti dengan sekali tarikan saja.

Aku berbalik, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Benar-benar memperlihatkan ketidak sukaanku padanya, mengisyaratkan agar dia segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?" tatapannya melunak, dia begitu tampak seperti Jellal sekarang, tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung, aku sungguh tak mengerti.

"Ini aku, Siegrain, apa kau lupa? Dulu kita sering bermain sewaktu kecil, kau tak ingat?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dan dari tatapannya, tampaknya dia memang sedang tidak berbohong.

DEG

Entah mengapa, begitu mendengar nama itu, Siegrain. Ratusan memori mulai berputar-putar di otakku. Kenangan masa kecilku yang semula hanya abu-abu tiba-tiba saja bermunculan, dan bocah kecil bernama Siegrain itu juga ada di sana. Kadang dia bermain bersamaku di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, kadang dia terlihat tertawa-tawa menyaksikan tingkah konyolku, bahkan kadang dia menangis tersedu-sedu bagaikan anak perempuan yang cengeng. Semuanya, kini aku sudah ingat sepenuhnya. Tapi, apa yang membuatku melupakan semua kenangan ini? Mana mungkin aku lupa pada sosok Siegrain? Hanya ada satu orang yang pantas dicurigai.

"Siegrain? Astaga, aku sungguh tak mengenalmu tadi, sungguh," ungkapku jujur. Tak ada respon, mungkin dia masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin aku lontarkan padanya.

"Kau sungguh berubah," sejak tadi, memang itulah yang ingin aku katakan. Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah sosok yang berarti bagiku. Orang yang membuatku melupakan kesedihanku dan mengajariku membaca ekspresi. Satu-satunya orang yang ada saat aku benar-benar terpuruk dulu, Siegrain.

"Apa aku begitu berubah?" tanyanya balik, sambil membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, membuatku refleks memeluknya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan memelukku Erza, kau juga sudah berubah," sambungnya lagi, dengan nada yang terdengar lembut dan menentramkan. Dan tentu saja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Mendengar ucapannya tadi, membuat sudut bibirku tertarik, perubahan seperti ini adalah hal baik, bukan?

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menjadi begitu, err, tampan mungkin?" tanyaku kemudian, sambil melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Loh, aku kan sudah tampan sejak kecil, kau saja yang baru menyadarinya," elaknya. Astaga, dari mana dia mendapat kepercayaan diri seperti itu? Dengan perlahan, dia menggiringku untuk duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari tempat kami bertemu tadi.

"Bukan begitu, dulu kau begitu cantik. Wajahmu bagaikan malaikat yang selalu tersenyum, sungguh. Aku bahkan pernah mengira kau seorang perempuan, jika saja kau tidak melepaskan penutup kepalamu itu," ucapku jujur, dengan sedikit menyikut lengannya.

"Kau ini," balasnya heran, dengan senyum andalannya yang sejak dulu selalu dia pamerkan padaku, sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan dulu, aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan ini.

Hening sesaat, hingga akhirnya Siegrain kembali membuka suara, "Erza, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," raut wajahnya berubah serius. Mungkin ini sesuatu yang penting.

"Hn?" gumamku, apa ini tentang perjodohan itu? Ah, mengapa aku jadi grogi?

"Kau pakai _shampoo _apa? Rambutmu masih saja harum," ucapnya datar, sambil menggenggam sedikit rambutku lalu menghirup aromanya, ini membuatku risih.

"I-itu rahasia, memangnya kenapa? Kau suka? Aku pikir kau ingin bertanya apa," dia benar-benar mempermainkanku.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku bertanya apa?" tanyanya balik, kedua iris matanya masih memandangku, kali ini mungkin cukup lama.

"Tidak, lupakan saja," putusku, kupalingkan wajahku kearah lain, seolah mempertegas ucapanku tadi.

"Erza," dia membuka kesunyian sesaat di antara kami lagi.

Dan mau-tak-mau aku harus menatapnya lagi, "Hn?"

"_Gomen_, saat itu, aku pergi begitu saja," ucapnya pelan, dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam-dalam, kelihatannya dia benar-benar menyesal.

Tunggu, saat itu?

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, lalu kembali mengorek kenangan masa laluku, mencari-cari alasan Siegrain meminta maaf padaku.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti alasanmu melakukannya. Apa dia masih dingin padamu? Tunggu, itu berarti ayahmu adalah raja klan bawah? Aku baru tahu tadi, kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

Mendengar tanggapanku, kepala yang sejak tadi ditundukkannya kembali menegak, "Hn, begitulah, dia tidak akan pernah berubah. Selalu melakukan semaunya saja. Maaf, aku tak ingin kau menjauhiku setelah tahu asal usulku, apalagi setelah mendengar tentang 'kebenaran' yang kau ceritakan, aku tak ingin kau pergi, kau satu-satunya temanku Erza," ucapnya, masih dengan nada halus yang lembut itu. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum getir, dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya seperti tadi.

Aku tidak suka melihatnya begini, sejak dulu meski aku tidak punya perasaan, aku dapat mengerti arti dari ekspresinya ini. Kapan dia marah, sedih, bahagia, aku tahu semua itu. Meski aku sendiri tidak tahu rasanya.

"Tak apa, akulah yang bodoh tak dapat mengenali pangeran klan bawah. Jika mengingat masa lalu kita, sungguh tak dapat dipercaya. Pria yang lembut sepertimu adalah seorang pangeran," aku tersenyum kecil, berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Tidak Erza, bagaimanapun ini salahku. Kau lihatkan, _tattoo _ini adalah bukti bahwa aku adalah penerus raja. Setiap pangeran memilikinya, hanya tempatnya saja yang berbeda-beda. Seandainya saja ayahku bukanlah dia, mungkin ibu masih di sini," dia tersenyum getir lagi sambil terus menatap kebawah.

Melihatnya melemah seperti ini membuatku terusik, aku kemudian berdiri tepat di depannya, dan mengangkat pelan dagunya.

"Tenanglah, aku masih disini," baru kali ini aku bisa tersenyum, seperti senyum yang selalu dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Erza," terlihat jelas keterkejutannya, apa senyumku terlihat aneh?

"Jadi, jangan lari lagi ya," ucapku pelan, sambil mengelus perlahan sebelah pipinya, membuat seuntas senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Dia menggenggam tanganku yang masih melekat di pipinya, lalu berujar pelan, "_Arigatou._"

Anehnya, perasaatku tiba-tiba menjadi hangat, hanya dengan memandang kedua matanya saja. Kami kembali berbincang, seperti teman yang sudah tak bertemu puluhan tahun, berbagi kisah-kisah menarik satu sama lain.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berubah?" tanyanya disela-sela tawa kami.

Aku mengerutkan kening, tidak paham dengan maksud dari pertanyaannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Perasaanmu telah kembali, kan? Apa yang membuatnya tumbuh?"

"Perasaan? Maksudmu sekarang aku sudah punya perasaan?"

Jujur, aku masih sulit mempercayainya, ini terlalu, mengagumkan.

"Hn, senyum itu, tawa itu, semuanya bukan paksaan lagi, aku bisa merasakan ketulusan di dalamnya," jelasnya singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin ini pertanda baik," jawabku. Aku menyimpulkan seenaknya saja.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau sudah bisa merasakan cinta. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat menyenangkan, kau pasti akan suka," ucapnya dengan nada riang, seperti anak kecil yang bahagia mendapat hadiah ulang tahun.

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar merasakannya," entah mengapa, aku juga jadi ikut antusias.

"Tentu saja, mungkin saat ini perasaanmu masih kosong. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan mengisi semuanya, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," ucapnya tulus, masih sambil menatapku. Kali ini tatapannya benar-benar dalam, seolah meyakinkanku pada ucapannya tadi.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa," tantangku, dengan tawa kecil di ujungnya.

Tapi, itu berarti dia sudah mencintaiku, bukan? Ah, setidaknya, mati dengan dipenuhi cinta akan lebih baik.

"Siegrain," kali ini aku yang memotong tawa kami.

"Kenapa tadi sikapmu sungguh berbeda? Saat kita baru bertemu?" tanyaku menggebu-gebu, inilah yang dinamakan rasa penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin tampak _'gantle' _di depanmu," jawabnya singkat, dengan kekehan pelannya.

"Hei, itu berlebihan tahu. Kau tampak seperti bajingan tadi, hampir saja aku menghabisimu."

"Eh? Benarkah aku seperti itu, mungkin aku memang tak pandai bersandiwara," dia kembali tertawa lepas.

Yah, kau memang tak pandai berbohong, sama dengannya.

"Erza," panggilnya, dia menghentikan aktivitas tawanya yang mulai kelewatan lalu memandangku, terlihat benar-benar serius.

"_Gomen_, kau jadi terjebak bersamaku karena ayah, dia memang selalu memperlakukan orang lain semaunya," nadanya begitu lembut dan tulus, membuatku benar-benar luluh.

"Tak apa, aku tahu dia orang yang seperti apa. Kau jangan menjadikannya bebanmu, aku baik-baik saja."

Aku tahu, sejak dulu kau selalu begini, kau selalu lembut dan baik pada orang lain. Itulah yang membuat dia selalu memarahimu, dia ingin kau tumbuh dengan kuat dan keras. Dia ingin kau seperti dirinya, karena itu aku membencinya.

"Iya, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahku. Aku mewakilinya minta maaf padamu. Sikap itulah yang membuat ibu pergi meninggalkan kami, kalau kau mau marah, marahlah padaku, tapi aku mohon, jangan pergi," lagi-lagi ketulusan terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Tak akan," ucapku yakin, sambil tersenyum selembut mungkin.

Tak lama setelah itu, kami pun berpisah. Aku kembali ke bumi dan dia kembali ke kerajaannya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemenku, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini, perasaanku kacau.

Inilah susahnya punya perasaan, terkadang aku lebih memilih tidak berperasaan saja seperti dulu.

Jellal.

Siegrain.

Sebenarnya aku ada di sisi yang mana?

Jellal yang baru saja aku kenal.

Atau Siegrain, teman lama yang sudah banyak membantuku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar saja mereka punya wajah yang mirip. Klan atas dan klan bawah adalah dunia yang mirip, seperti dunia paralel. Mudah saja, Siegrain adalah Jellal di klan bawah, dan Jellal adalah Siegrain di klan atas. Meski sifat mereka berbeda, dan kedudukan mereka berbeda, mereka tampak sama saja.

Sayang sekali, di klan bawah tidak ada wanita, maksudnya setiap pria di sana hanya akan menikahi manusia. Mereka mencari manusia di bumi dan membawa mereka tinggal di sana. Namun anak mereka pasti seorang pria, dan karena itulah mereka selalu menikah dengan gadis bumi.

Tapi, apa rencana raja klan bawah menikahkanku dengan putranya? Apa dia ingin membuat perubahan? Apa tak apa? Bukankah itu terlalu beresiko?

Aku tak pernah mendengar ada klan atas yang menikah dengan klan bawah, apalagi sebelumnya hubungan klan atas dan klan bawah tidak berjalan dengan baik. Karena klan atas dilahirkan berpasangan, mereka akan langsung mati bila berkhianat.

Apa aku akan mati juga?

Atau mungkin akan tercipta generasi baru?

Entahlah, lebih baik aku tidak perlu memikirkannya. Karena aku akan menyelesaikan misiku dulu. Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengorbankan diriku sendiri, demi kedamaian negeri klan atas, aku harus memenangkan perang nanti.

Dan tentang Jellal. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengannya, aku tahu dia menyukaiku, karena itu yang aku rasakan saat menyerap energinya dulu. Maka dari itu, aku tak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari tadi.

_Gomen_, Jellal.

* * *

**Jellal : Lihat, betapa OOC nya aku di chapter kemarin, mana si author itu?! *bawa-bawa golok***

**Erza : Awas saja kalau ketemu! *bawa-bawa kapak***

**Author : *sembunyi diatas pohon pisang***

**Jellal : Hei, turun kau author! *mencabik-cabik pohon pisang dengan goloknya***

**Erza : Iya, turun kalau kau memang author sejati! *ikutan potong-potong daun pisang***

**Author : Nggak!**

**Siegrain: Kalian ini kenapa? Jangan menyiksanya seperti itu, kasihankan.**

**Author : Siegrain, tolong akuu~ Tolong lakukan penutupannya! *main mata***

**Siegrain: Okee *ikutan main mata***

**Erza : Jellal, kita pergi aja deh, mereka berdua sudah gila.**

**Jellal : Iya, kau benar, Erza.**

**Author : Cieee, kalian berdua pasti mau kencan?**

**Erza & Jellal : Tidaaak *blushing***

**Siegrain: Erza *galau***

**Author : Yaaa~ sekarang sudah aman. Mereka semua sudah pergi, hahaha *ketawa gaje***

**Oke, bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

**Apakah perasaan Erza memang sudah benar-benar kembali?**

**Bagaimana dengan Jellal yang sakit hati? Apakah dia akan bunuh diri?**

**Atau justru mencari pengganti Erza?**

**Prediksi aja, kalo nggak bisa wait aja next chapternya, hohoho**

**RIVIEW yaaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kyaaa, sudah chapter 9, saya merasa sangaaaat bahagia masih ada yang mau membaca ffn saya sampai disini, ARIGATOU MINNAAA \^o^/**

**Ohiya, delapan chapter sebelumnya sudah saya edit YEAH XD**

**Setidaknya sudah nggak se-hancur dulu lagi hohoho, ehm, yang mau membaca ulang boleh kok *ditabok* Uh, nggak juga nggak papa, langsung lanjut aja, makasih ^^**

**Makasih yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya ^^ Yang log in kubalas lewat pm yaa****  
**

**amy: Makasih ^^ ini udah kuupdate kok, makasih reviewnyaaa :)  
**

**Ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya bagi para penggemar Jellal karena di chapter kemarin dia nggak ada, hehe. Chapter ini akan penuh dengan Jellal, JUST JELLAL, Yeaahh! Ohiya, tapi maaf karna chapter ini panjangnya keterlaluan, hehe. Berlama-lama nggak update membuatku gila begini #plak**

**Yosh, Happy reading yaaaa**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ERZA'S TALE**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing : ErzaJellal dan lain-lain**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC (Kayaknya), typo (banyak), dan banyak keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dan tentang Jellal. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengannya, aku tahu dia menyukaiku, karena itu yang aku rasakan saat menyerap energinya dulu. Maka dari itu, aku tak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari tadi._

_Gomen, Jellal._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**JELLAL'S POV**

Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang berat, sekali. Butuh usaha yang lebih agar aku bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur ini, tunggu. Tempat tidur? Aku dimana? Jelas sekali ini bukan kamarku, lalu?

"Kau sudah bangun, Jellal."

Aku segera berbalik, memastikan pemilik suara itu.

Dan ternyata benar, Loky. "Yah, begitulah, Loky," ucapku pelan, sambil masih memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Ini, kau masih pusing?" tanya Loky prihatin, sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih yang segera kuhabiskan.

"Sedikit, aku di mana?" tanyaku pelan, sambil mengamati sekitarku yang tampak asing. Aku pun meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja, tepat di sampingku dan memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di samping Loky.

"Di tempatku," jawabnya singkat, sambil tersenyum.

Tunggu, ada yang aneh dari senyumnya itu.

Dan dalam sekejap, aku mengerti. "Sudah hampir ya?"

Loky memandangku sejenak, "Ya, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang menjemputku. Tak apa, aku sudah berjanji, lagipula aku puas dapat memenangkan pertandingan itu," dia tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum yang begitu tulus dan menenangkan.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat.

"Hei, ayolah, kita tetap teman, kan?" ujarnya cepat, sok kuat, sambil menepuk pelan punggungku.

Tapi, sungguh. Aku tidak tega melihat senyumnya itu, senyum yang terlalu tenang, "Pasti," jawabku yakin.

Setelah itu, kami kemudian berbincang-bincang. Mengenang saat-saat pertama kalinya kami berkenalan, heh, aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengannya dulu. Tapi, entah mengapa, dibanding teman-temanku yang lain, rasanya hanya Loky yang paling bisa kupercaya. Kami mengobrol dengan asyik hingga akhirnya dia datang.

"Loky," sapanya datar. Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan kami, membuat kaget saja.

Loky tersenyum samar, lalu segera mengangguk, "Aku tahu, Erza-_sama_."

Sejenak, Loky menatapku dalam-dalam, seolah menikmati figurku sepenuhnya. "Jellal," ucapnya pelan, sambil menatapku dengan senyum hangat yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Sayonara_," bisiknya halus. Didekapnya tubuhku dengan singkat, meski bagiku terasa begitu, lama. Aku masih tersenyum, mau bagaimana lagi? Dan menatapnya hingga menghilang bersama gadis berambut _scarlet _itu.

Dia, pergi. Dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, tak ada. Karena suatu saat nanti, aku juga akan pergi sepertinya entah ke mana. Aku tak peduli, sungguh. Hanya saja, jika membayangkan suatu hari nanti aku akan pergi meninggalkan hidupku di sini, yang terbayang hanyalah hal-hal buruk saja.

Kini tak ada orang lagi di sini. Kupandangi ruangan yang paling akrab dengan Loky itu, dan perlahan semuanya berubah. Tempat ini berubah, barang-barang Loky lenyap entah ke mana, seolah benar-benar menghapus jejak keberadaannya, seolah sejak awal Loky memang benar-benar tidak ada.

Tapi tenang saja, ingatanku tentangnya masih ada. Abadi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Loky. _Sayonara_.

Aku keluar dari kamar-kosong-itu, lewat jendela tentunya. Aku juga tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan aksiku itu. Aku tidak perduli dan terus berjalan, tak tentu arah. Hingga akhirnya aku berhenti, tepat di depan rumahku. Secara otomatis kakiku membawaku ke sini, ke rumah yang sebentar lagi akan kutinggalkan juga.

Dengan perlahan, aku membuka pintu yang megah itu, merasa agak bersalah karena tak pulang semalam.

"Jellal? Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana acara menginapnya?" sapa Ibu ramah, sambil memagang kedua pundakku, menatapku lurus-lurus.

Acara menginap? Loky, ini pasti kerjaannya. Padahalkan semalam aku, aku pergi ke _bar _dan minum-minum di sana, dia benar-benar.

"Menyenangkan," jawabku singkat.

Mendengar itu, Ibu pun tersenyum lembut, "Bagus, mandilah dan segera turun, kita sarapan bersama," ucapnya pelan, dan kemudian berlalu.

Aku pun menurut, dengan segera kunaiki tangga di sisi ruangan itu. Tanpa sadar, kakiku terhenti, entah apa yang ada di kepalaku saat ini hingga aku berdiam diri di sini. Ini, kupandangi pintu coklat tua yang kokoh itu, seperti hendak menembus ke dalamnya. Entah mengapa, aku jadi teringat, lagi. Gadis berambut _scarlet _yang namanya tak ingin aku sebutkan lagi.

Dengan hati-hati, aku membuka pintu itu, melihat sekeliling dengan senyum hampa.

"Masih sama," gumamku pendek, hendak menutupnya. Namun tiba-tiba kusadari, ada sesuatu yang berubah. Aku kembali memasuki kamar itu, memastikan kebenaran pengelihatanku tadi.

"Mawar merah?" ucapku tak percaya. Aku lalu mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, seakan mawar itu akan hilang begitu kusentuh. Setangkai mawar merah, terbaring kaku di atas ranjang itu. Mawar yang masih segar, cantik. Tapi, kami kan tidak menanam mawar merah di taman, lalu? Apa itu, kau? Bolehkah aku berharap, itu kau?

Lagi lagi, aku tak bisa menahan senyuman itu. Kuletakkan mawar itu dengan perlahan, di vas kaca kecil tepat di meja kamarku. Lalu segera menuju ruang makan, setelah mandi tentunya.

Sebelum duduk, aku menyapa mereka seperti biasa, dibalas dengan sapaan mereka juga. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, kami pun segera memulai sarapan bersama ini, seperti biasa.

"Aku naik dulu, Ayah, Ibu," pamitku singkat, tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka.

Entahlah, aku merasa begitu lelah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Pikiranku terlalu penuh, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini. Terlalu, memusingkan.

* * *

Aku terbangun, kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Dan tetap saja, ternyata semuanya bukan mimpi. Mawar merah itu masih di sana, disambut dengan kilaunya cahaya mentari sore yang menembus kaca jendelaku. Hari telah sore rupanya, sebaiknya aku turun untuk mengambil minum.

Saat hendak menuju dapur, aku mendengar percakapan yang tak seharusnya kudengar. Namun, entah bagaimana aku tetap berdiri di sana, mengintip dari celah lemari besar yang berjejeran. Menjaga suara napasku agar tak terdengar oleh Ayah dan Ibu, yang tampaknya terlibat pembicaraan yang serius.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Ayah pelan, ditutupnya laptop hitam di hadapannya dengan cepat, lalu memandang Ibu dengan sendu.

Ibu semakin terlihat sedih, entah apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu.

"Jellal."

Tak bisa kupungkiri, aku kaget mendengar kata yang terucap dari bibir Ibuku itu, Aku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?

Dapat kulihat senyum Ayah yang lembut, berusaha menenangkan Ibuku yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Tenanglah, tak akan terjadi apapun padanya. Dia masih belum dewasa, itu hal yang wajar."

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya begitu muram. Padahal baru kemarin dia terlihat sangat bahagia, kenapa dia menjadi sesedih itu?"

"Tak apa, dulu kita juga mengalaminya. Itulah masa muda sayang, kau seharusnya mengerti."

"Tapi aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu, aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia tersenyum lagi, sayang."

"Tidak, kita tak boleh ikut campur. Mungkin dia sedang dalam masalah, dia harus menyelesaikannya sendiri agar dapat menjadi dewasa."

"Apa kau tidak sayang dengannya? Kau tega melihatnya tersiksa seperti itu?"

Ah, Ibu mulai menangis, oh _God_.

Melihat itu, Ayah segera mendekap Ibu dalam pelukannya. Uh, mereka beromantis ria di sana, "Tentu tidak, aku sangat menyayanginya. Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu, hanya ada satu masalah yang bisa membuat anak yang tenang seperti dia menjadi berubah seperti itu."

"Cinta," jawab Ibu dengan yakin, suaranya terdengar serak, namun tatapannya terlihat kosong.

"Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis," lanjut ayahku.

DEG

Memangnya sebegitu kentaranya kah tingkah lakuku? Sampai-sampai kedua orang tuaku menjadi sesedih itu?

"Kita akan mencarikan penggantinya, segera, Jellalku tak boleh bersedih lebih lama lagi," ucap Ibu dengan pelan, namun tekadnya terlihat jelas.

"Tentu sayang, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Oh, sial.

Apa aku harus mau dijodohkan? Sebegitu kasihankah wajahku? Sampai-sampai mereka nekat untuk mencampuri urusan pribadiku? Berniat membuatku bahagia dengan gadis pilihan mereka.

Ah, aku tidak suka ini.

Aku pun berjalan dengan brutal, kembali menuju kamarku. Huh, rasa hausku hilang begitu saja, dan digantikan dengan kekesalan yang entah muncul dari mana. Aku tidak menyalahkan orang tuaku-tidak sama sekali-dan aku juga tidak menyalahkannya. Hanya saja, entahlah. Akulah yang bodoh. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihku di depan kedua orang tuaku, bodoh.

* * *

Oke, hari ini aku harus bersikap seperti biasa. Aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih lagi-atau lemah lagi-tidak, jika aku tidak ingin dijodohkan. Sarapan dengan kedua orang tuaku berjalan lancar. Sudah pasti aku bertingkah se-biasa mungkin, bahkan mungkin terlalu bahagia, entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka berpikir bahwa aku masih sedih, pokoknya aku tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir padaku.

"Kau lihatkan? Dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri," ucap Ayah, disela-sela sarapan kami. Ibu pun mengangguk setuju. Sementara aku? Aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"Jellal, Ibu ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Oh, tidak.

"Siapa? Aku harap Ibu tidak sedang menjodohkanku," candaku, sambil tertawa kecil. Tapi dalam hati, aku benar-benar berharap begitu.

Ibu tampak tersenyum tipis, "Yah, siapa tahu saja kau tertarik," godanya.

"Ah, ibuu," desahku pelan, aku mulai kesal sekarang.

Melihatku begitu, Ibu pun tertawa kecil, "Tidak kok, ibu bercanda. Dia adalah sepupu jauhmu, dia akan tinggal sementara dengan kita," jelasnya singkat. Memang tidak dapat dipercaya sepenuhnya, mungkin saja ini adalah akal-akalannya Ibu, bukan?

"Aku harap dia bukan seorang gadis," gumamku pelan, tapi ternyata dapat didengar juga oleh Ibu.

Ibu kembali tertawa kecil, "Sayang sekali, dia seorang gadis. Kau akan melihatnya sendiri sebentar malam."

Sungguh, apa Ibu memang senang sekali menggangguku?

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku penasaran, sekedar berjaga-jaga.

"Lihat saja nanti malam, ini rahasia," ucap Ibu lembut, dengan nada yang sok dibuat misterius.

Aku pun hanya mendengus pelan, "Oke, sampai jumpa nanti malam, aku pergi dulu," pamitku segera, lalu bergegas menuju sekolah.

Tunggu, apa mungkin dia masih ada di sini?

Masih duduk di samping bangkuku?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera saja kupacu motorku dan melaju menuju sekolah secepat mungkin.

* * *

TEEENG

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi tapi dia belum datang juga. Ke mana dia pergi? Hingga pulang sekolah pun, dia tak juga tampak, ada apa? Apa mungkin dia, sudah tidak ada di sini lagi? Lalu, dia ke mana? Uh, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Kucoba mengalihkan perhatianku ke segala hal, bahkan sampai bermain kejar-kejaran dengan beberapa gadis yang terus menerus men-stalkerku. Oke, daripada menguras tenaga yang lebih banyak lagi, lebih baik sepulang sekolah ini aku pergi jalan-jalan. Ohiya, sebentar juga akan ada tamu, lebih baik aku mencari baju untuk makan malam. Setidaknya aku tidak tampil buruk di depan sepupuku, err atau mungkin gadis yang dijodohkan denganku, ah siapapun dia.

* * *

Aku memilih beberapa pasang tuxedo dan jas yang kupikir cocok denganku lalu segera membayarnya di kasir. Namun, saat melewati _cafe_, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Rambut yang tidak asing, _scarlet_.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dari belakang tentunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihatnya di sana. Benar, gadis itu. Gadis itu sedang duduk di dalam sebuah _cafe_, dia tampak sedang tertawa bebas bersama seorang pria berambut biru gelap. Tunggu, apa mungkin dia pria yang kemarin kukalahkan? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu, akrab? Ada apa ini?

Yah, sudahlah. Aku berjanji tidak akan peduli akan persoalan hidup gadis itu. Aku juga tidak betah berlama-lama di sana, dengan segera kupacu motorku untuk bergegas pulang. Meski bayangan gadis berambut _scarlet _itu semakin menghantuiku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku asal-asalan di atas ranjang. Emosi ku benar-benar tak terkendali sekarang. Ah, rambut _scarlet _itu benar-benar menggangguku, pergilah.

"Jellal, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi sepupumu akan datang!" teriak ibu dari luar.

_Kuso_.

Baiklah, sudah cukup dengan gadis berambut _scarlet _dan beriris gelap itu. Aku tak ingin makan malam ini terganggu olehnya, mungkin kali ini aku harus mencoba berkenalan dengan gadis yang disarankan Ibu. Apa lagi gadis yang katanya sepupuku itu. Aku tak percaya aku punya sepupu, mungkin ini hanya akal-akalan Ibu saja.

Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku dengan cuek menuju ruang makan, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha tampil sesempurna mungkin.

"Jellal, duduklah," sapa ibu, aku pun menurut.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Lucy Heartfilia, sepupu jauhmu. Dan tunangannya, Natsu Dragneel," ucap Ayah, dengan senyum simpulnya yang khas.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas, gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum manis di hadapanku dan seorang pria berambut _pink _di sampingnya.

Aku pun tersenyum sopan, "Apa kabar? Aku Jellal Fernandez."

Mereka-tepatnya gadis itu-pun tersenyum lagi. Dilihat dari penampilannya, gadis bernama Lucy itu (mungkin) adalah seorang bangsawan, dia memang terlihat anggun. Sementara pria di sampingnya, yang sejak tadi menatapku dengan acuh terlihat agak berbeda. Pandangannya dingin, dan menusuk. Entah ada dendam apa dia padaku sampai memandangku dengan seperti itu, dia seperti benci padaku.

Oke, tampaknya, ini memang bukan akal-akalan ibu untuk menjodohkanku. Karena gadis itu memang sudah punya tunangan, mungkin dia memang adalah sepupu jauhku, mungkin aku memang punya sepupu.

"Boleh aku pinjam Jellal sebentar? Kami ingin berbicara lebih akrab lagi di luar," pinta lucy sopan, sesaat setelah makan malam selesai. Gadis berambut pirang itu segera menarik tunangannya untuk ikut dengannya, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya memintaku ikut di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab ibuku singkat, sambil tersenyum simpul.

Oke, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan malas, aku akhirnya mengikuti mereka ke taman belakang. Entah hal apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan di belakang kedua orang tuaku, entahlah. Aku malas memikirkannya, lagipula ini pasti hal yang tidak penting.

Sesaat setelah sampai, aku tak berniat membuka suara. Mereka yang mengajakku, jadi lebih baik aku menunggu apa yang akan mereka katakan.

Perlahan, senyum manis Lucy berubah, dan seringai liciknya mulai tampak menyeramkan di mataku, "Jellal."

"Hn?"

Lucy terlihat hendak buka mulut, namun tunangannya yang sinis itu tiba-tiba mengintrupsi, "Jadi dia orang yang sudah mengalahkan Gray? Ayolah Luce, dia tampak lemah," ujar pria berambut _pink _itu.

Lucy tampak tidak setuju, dia menatap tunangannya dengan tajam, "Hei, jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya. Apa kau pikir kau terlihat kuat, Natsu?" ejek si gadis pirang, membuat Natsu segera mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lucy tampak tertawa kecil, rupanya dia senang mempermainkan Natsu seperti itu. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda, ayolah Natsu," bujuk Lucy. Uh, mengapa mereka jadi ber-_lovely dovy _ria di sini? Jangan-jangan mereka membawaku ke sini agar aku menyaksikan kemesraan mereka? Ah, oke, aku memang agak sensitif masalah cinta saat ini, sudahlah.

Tapi, tunggu, bukankah tadi Natsu menyebut nama Gray? Dan apa maksudnya aku mengalahkan Gray? Padahal aku tidak kenal Gray sama sekali. Oh tidak, jangan bilang Gray itu adalah, si pria _hentai_?

Natsu tampak masih kesal, namun _mood_-nya sudah lumayan baik dibanding tadi, "Baiklah, lalu bagaimana, apa kau ingin mengajaknya?" ucap Natsu cuek, kini dia mulai terlihat bosan.

Lucy tersenyum licik lagi, "Tentu saja, ini keuntungan besar untuk kita."

Hah, tunggu, apasih yang mereka bicarakan? Mereka hanya asyik saling bicara, tanpa mengajakku terlibat di dalam perbincangan mereka? Padahal objek yang mereka bicarakan adalah aku? Menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Mendengar itu, mereka berdua lalu menatapku penuh nafsu, uh. Seakan-akan aku adalah _ice cream _rasa _vannila _yang akan segera meleleh begitu mereka tidak menyentuhku saat ini juga.

"Jellal Fernandez, kau adalah salah satu klan atas yang cukup tangguh. Kau harus bergabung dengan kami," ucap Lucy dengan seringai khasnya, yang malah terdengar seperti suatu perintah.

"Dari mana kalian tahu kalau aku klan atas? Jangan-jangan?"

Oh tidak, mereka pasti dari klan atas juga. Dan aku yakin mereka pasti telah menghipnotis orang tuaku. Tapi, gadis _scarlet _itu pernah bilang bahwa hanya beberapa orang saja dari klan atas yang dapat melakukannya. Berarti mereka bukan klan atas sembarangan, bukan? Aku harus berhati-hati.

Dan seperti telah mengerti arti dari tatapanku, Lucy kembali menyeringai.

"Yaaah, seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami telah sedikit bermain dengan ingatan orang tuamu. Jadi, ikut saja dengan kami," ancam Natsu.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" tanyaku cepat.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan klan atas selain gadis _scarlet _itu, Loky, dan si Gray itu, aku harus tetap waspada.

Lucy berhenti menyeringai, lalu menatapku dengan tajam, "Kami ingin menghancurkan Erza, kami ingin membalaskan dendam teman-teman kami padanya," Lucy mulai menyeringai lagi.

Tunggu, Erza? Mereka akan membunuhnya?

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" tantangku spontan.

"Mendengar itu, Natsu terlihat agak kesal, "Kami tidak akan tinggal diam," jawab pria berambut _pink _itu, sambil meremas kedua genggamannya, mungkin dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisiku.

Melihat ekspresi Natsu yang berubah drastis, Lucy menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Tidak di sini Natsu," sergah Lucy yang langsung saja mendapat tatapan OH-AYOLAH dari Natsu.

"Benar, tidak di sini, apa aku terlambat untuk makan malamnya?"

Aku segera berbalik ke arah datangnya suara itu, dan ternyata di sana ada seorang gadis bermantel hitam. Berdiri di sisi lain taman dengan senyum licik yang jauh lebih dingin dibanding Lucy-tentu jauh lebih menyeramkan juga.

"Erza?" ucapku tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin dia, ada di sini?

Ah tidak, aku mengucapkan namanya. Sudahlah, kuhapus saja aturan bodohku itu. Perasaanku tidak enak, tampaknya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Seketika itu juga, Lucy memutar bola matanya, "Kau bahkan tak diundang, Erza," ucap Lucy tajam, sambil memandang Erza dengan sinis.

"Benarkah? Apa aku harus pergi, Jellal?" tanya Erza pelan. Kali ini tatapannya mengarah padaku, dengan senyum yang, err, manis mungkin. Tidak, apa yang kupikirkan.

Bingung, aku pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih bagus, aku punya seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian," tutur Erza. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan kami, Erza langsung saja menjentikkan jarinya, membawa kami ke salah satu dimensi koleksinya.

* * *

"Di mana?" ucap mereka-Lucy dan Natsu-nyaris bersamaan.

"Tempatku," jawab Erza singkat.

Sementara aku? Aku sudah tahu, jadi tak ada yang perlu kutanyakan lagi.

"Apa kabar, _minna_?"

Oh, ternyata si pria berambut biru _donker _itu yang menyapa, entah tadi dia bersembunyi di mana. Oh, _Kami_-_sama_, malam ini benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan.

"Setidaknya pakai bajumu, Gray!" teriak Natsu.

Benar dugaanku, pria itu bernama Gray. Dan dari tingkah lakunya, sepertinya mereka berdua-Gray dan Natsu-itu saling mengenal.

"Astaga, _gomen_, aku, aarghh, kapan bajuku terlepas? Tolong, siapapun, pinjamkan aku baju," ucap Gray dengan panik, sambil celingukan mencari seutas kain atau apapun yang bisa digunakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Pakailah," ucap Erza, sambil melemparkan mantel hitamnya pada Gray. Dan, kini dia hanya memakai_ mini dress_ putih, cantik. Oh, tidak, apa yang kupikirkan.

"_Arigatou_," gumam Gray, tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, pria itu segera memakai mantel milik Erza, guna menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang sempat terbuka tadi.

Usai itu, Gray dan Natsu saling pandang-pandangan dengan tajam. Sementara Lucy dan Erza tampaknya menikmati tatapan dingin satu sama lain. Dan aku? Aku hanya akan menonton saja.

"Jadi," Erza membuka keheningan di antara kami. Membuat semua pasang mata kini tertuju padanya.

"Kau ada di pihak yang mana, Jellal?"

Erza menatapku dengan wajah yang dingin, bukan, semua yang ada di sana menatapku sama dinginnya.

_Kuso_.

* * *

**Yeeeee, chapter 9 COMPLETE.**

**Gimana? Maaf kalau jelek yaa. Maklumilah kegilaa author satu ini, fufufu. Chapter ini sebenarnya sudah ada lamaaa banget, cuma belum sempat ku edit, hehe, maaf membuat readers menunggu *nunduk-nunduk* yosh, dan saya jadi tergoda untuk memperbaiki fic ini setelah saya membaca suatu fic 'pencerahan', beneran, keren banget hihi, thanks to that fic, akhirnya saya menyadari betapa kejamnya diriku telah menelantarkan fic ini selama berbulan-bulan, gomen fic ku #corcol**

**Baiklah, bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

**Siapa yang akan dipilih Jellal?**

**Erza dan Gray? Atau Natsu dan Lucy?**

**Seberapa galaukah Jellal?**

**Apa yang dilakukan Erza hingga dia terlambat datang tadi?**

**Mengapa Gray bisa berteman dengan Erza?**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya~**

**RIVIEW yaaaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
